The Sacrifice
by k8y411
Summary: Who knew dying could make life so complicated? After taking a bullet for Blaine, Kurt's death and revival open his eyes to the world of Angels, magic, demons, and the problems that come with them. Angel!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**First posted on Deviantart, but I felt like moving it here. This first chapter is from Kurt's POV, after that it changes to 3****rd**** person...in all honesty this started because of a dream and then because of serious Klaine withdrawal due to glee hiatus... if you take the time to read it thank you! :)**

I don't know why I was here. I wasn't invited. I always hated these kinds of parties. It was crowded, the music was blasting, and the football players had just had yet another victory.

There he was, the reason I was here. Blaine Anderson, tall dark and handsome, (well not that tall but short dark and handsome just doesn't have that ring to it.) I watched him from my hidden spot in the shadows. I was, after all, in enemy territory.

He sat on the couch with his best friends, also football players. He was lucky enough to have their popularity rub off on him, but the bullies picked on him too. It was my fault. That day, the first day we met he stood up for me and he's been secretly bullied ever since. He had so much going for him, and 'cause of me the whole school found out he was gay. He didn't seem to mind, but I kept my distance. We were still from separate social circles.

I should just leave before I feel like a stalker again. What is keeping me here? I took one last look at him on the couch oh so far away and headed for the door.

It slammed open and I froze. The new head of the football team, Reggie Gastor, Finn was de- captained the second this guy joined the team. He was a monster in all meanings of the word. I had seen him beat up Blaine before, but right now I was more scared of him literally kicking me out of the party. I backed into the shadows waiting for the coast to be clear. Might as well stare a Blaine again.

I found myself looking at Reggie, he was near Blaine. I felt anger and concern rush through my body. Nothing good ever comes from Reggie.

Ok I won't leave til he leaves Blaine alone. He never did. They talked for a bit, Blaine's friends looked upset, he calmed them and Reggie's henchman were leading Blaine toward the back door. There is nothing but an alley back there. Something is wrong. Reggie looked more suspicious than usual as he followed them outside.

That's when I saw it. The gun, a quick glimpse before he ran to catch up, the back door closed. Before I knew it I was running towards the back door, pushing people out of my way. The music was too loud for any outside sound to come in.

I peeked through the small window on the back door. They were beating him, a situation I usually found myself in. He wouldn't fight back, he never fought back, he just stood there and took it. I wanted to much to turn away, but I knew what I had to do. It didn't matter what happened to me, as long as he was safe.

I saw the gun, without thinking I ran out screaming as high and as loud as I could hoping someone would call the police and I pushed Reggie down with all the force I had. The gun missed but the bullet grazed Blaine's side and he started bleeding. The minions let go of him and he crumpled to the ground barely conscious, he eyes on me.

I will never forget the fear, sadness and compassion I saw mixed in his amber green eyes as I was thrown to the ground. Reggie and his boys were yelling but I was so full of rage I couldn't hear them, they began beating me.

I tried to fight but froze when I heard the gun cock. It was louder than anything. The minions held me back, Reggie aimed the gun at Blaine as he lay there bleeding. I faintly heard something about it being the last bullet. I knew what I had to do.

I stopped struggling and felt the idiot minions loosen their grips. Reggie hissed a list of profane things at Blaine. Those should not be the last words he hears. I let out my high pitched scream again, then screamed "No" as I kicked the minions and jumped in front of Blaine.

The gun went off. I felt the bullet go in, the pain was intense as I collapsed next to Blaine. I felt myself choke a little and watched the angry neanderthals run off.

I gathered what strength I had to turn and look at Blaine, his eyes barely open. Nothing mattered now, I forced my arm to move and twined my fingers in his. I used my remaining strength to squeeze his hand. As the pavement slowly got redder, I stared at the boy who once saved me, the boy who I had watched for so long, the boy that I loved. I felt his hand squeeze back, then I felt nothing at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2! this chapter was difficult to write because it made sense to me, but I have a feeling lots of the stuff will end up being confusing...I apologize in advance...like I said this is a product of withdrawal and no sleep...**

Kurt woke with a start gasping for breath, clutching his chest. He searched for the wound and felt for blood, but there wasn't any. He stared down at the clean white shirt he was now wearing. The environment around him finally came into focus, only there was nothing. Everything was white and he was sitting in what perceived to be the middle of it.

"Was it just a dream...? Is this a dream?"

"I'm afraid not." a figure appeared also glowing in white. The glow faded to reveal a sandy haired man with dark eyes.

"Then I am dead?" Kurt noticed the man had white feathery wings that blended in to his all white attire.

"Wait a minute. I'm atheist, how is it that I am in heaven...?" The man let out a soft chuckle, while still remaining proper.

"Heaven is just a word. This may be called Heaven but religion has nothing to do with it. Each person has their own unique heaven that they reach in their afterlife."

"So are you some sort of spirit guide here to lead me to my afterlife?" The same soft chuckle came from the man.

"That is one way of putting it. My name is Liam and I am one of the many angels that dwell here. I am here to give you a choice."

"What? Are their brochures for each heaven suite? I'm afraid I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that I am dead, so if you don't mind I'll look at them later." Liam looked like he was trying to be empathetic, but it was clear he had done this many times before.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but it is important that you listen to what I have to say."

Kurt suppressed his tears as the thoughts of never seeing his family, his friends, Blaine... Never seeing them again.

"Your death was special, Kurt. You are among the few who truly gave your life to save another's. Because of you, Blaine's life has been prolonged."

At the mention of his name Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer, he pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed.

"Kurt, please listen." He looked up tears streaming down his face, his cheeks red.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm a little too preoccupied with being dead and never seeing my family or friends ever again." He return to his sobbing. Liam moved closer to Kurt and knelt to be at his eye level.

"If you would just listen there is a chance you can see them again."

Kurt stopped sobbing and looked up. His voice was barely there as he spoke. "What?"

"As I was saying, you death was special and when someone dies the way you did you get a choice here in the afterlife to go back. Now you are not being brought back to life, but you are getting a chance to go back to earth. Souls like yours have a choice to become Guardian angels. You will be sent back to earth to watch over the soul that you saved. Death always tries again."

Kurt was silent for a long time letting everything sink in.

"So I can go back?...wait death tries again? Blaine is in danger?"

"Calm yourself and listen, there are rules you must follow. If you choose to be a guardian your time on earth is limited to the time your charge needs you. Death will try to take blaine again, and if you choose to be a guardian, you can prevent it."

"Won't that mess up something in the universe or something like if people are supposed to die and the don't won't it get all final destination?"

Liam shook his head. "The future is not set in stone, it is always changing. Death marks many, but not all of them die. The marks fade in time, everyone is different. The job of a guardian angel is to keep charges safe until the mark fades."

Liam's words were barely getting through to Kurt his mind was filled with thoughts of going back and seeing everyone again. He could hear the sound Liam's voice but he wasn't listening.

"Kurt."

Kurt was staring blankly past Liam.

"Kurt? Do you understand?"

Kurt absentmindedly nodded, then shook his head and looked at Liam. "What? Understand? No, no I don't"

Liam stood up, frustrated. "Again, I know this is hard, but you need to listen. I have to give you enough information so that you can make the choice that is right for you."

Kurt just stared at him. "You keep saying you know this is hard but you don't actually know what I am feeling, so if you don't mind can I have a minute to just sit with my thoughts. I'm already dead, and everything you are saying is way to overwhelming to take in all at once, I'm not going anywhere so can you just wait before you dump all of this crap on me?"

Liam seemed offended and appalled that Kurt spoke to him in such a way. He gave him a look and without a word walked off and sat on a cushion that appeared just as he sat down.

Kurt let out a long sigh and just thought about everything that had just happened. He died, he's in some sort of heaven, talking to an angel, and possibly had the choice to go back with a time limit. He was starting to think it was all a dream.

There was a soft bell-like melody, reminiscent of wind chimes. Kurt looked over towards Liam and his jaw dropped, Liam pulled out a cellphone, Kurt was sure he was dreaming now. Liam answered the shiny, white phone and argued quietly, Kurt forgot his thoughts and put his attention on Liam.

"No, I told him I got this. I have done this a million times—but—she—...fine." Liam closed the phone and folded his arms clearly upset. Kurt's worries faded, he felt he would wake up soon.

"So I am now convinced this is a dream, but for the sake of being nice...are you ok?"

Liam turned to look at him, arms still crossed and frustrated. "First off it is _not_ a dream, and second, no I am not. I just found out that, I, a senior member of this team and welcome committee, am being replaced by...by an under-experienced juvenile delinquent." At those words a small wind blew through the infinite white space. In a small flurry of feathers, a young woman, barely older than Kurt appeared. She had jet black hair, grey green eyes, and olive skin, all of which looked darker in comparison to the white she was wearing. Kurt was startled and gasped, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Who...who are you?"

She looked uncomfortable in her clothes and adjusted her robe sleeves. "The juvenile delinquent, right Liam?" He turned away from her, and looked at Kurt.

"Apparently I am not fit to be your guide. Good luck with this one." He gestured angrily to the girl and disappeared in a burst of light.

Kurt was only more confused. The girl walked towards him, he was surprised that she had no wings. Her eyes seemed kind, but also pained. She reached out a hand.

"Hey there, I'm Cassi, you must be Kurt." Kurt put his hand in hers.

"Hi..." Without effort she pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry about Liam, he's kind of a stick in the mud. I know you have a lot of questions and a lot to deal with but I can assure it's not a dream. I thought it was too, but it definitely isn't." She waved her hand and a cloud appeared with a overhead view of Kurt's body in the hospital, his family and few friends around him.

Kurt feel to his knees, everyone was so sad, he could tell, by the doctors expression that he wasn't expected to make it. "Please just tell me this is a dream..."

Cassi knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could, Kurt, but think of what you accomplished" The cloud turned to show a Blaine unconscious, but getting better. Kurt reached to touch it, but it was the material of a cloud and his hand went through it. "Kurt I dont know what Liam told you, but if you choose to be a guardian, I will be your mentor, on earth as well."

"He didn't explain it very well..." silent tears fell down Kurt's cheeks. Cassi handed him a tissue box that appeared from nowhere. Kassi nodded.

"Okay. You gave your life to save another, but Death will always try again. People get marked, something that humans can't see. When a death is prevented, the mark stays and Death tries again. As a guardian you have the option to keep your charge safe until the mark fades. Once your mission is complete, depending on the circumstances your soul returns to Heaven, and your body dies, or you become a permanent guardian angel and protect the charges assigned to you by...well our bosses."

Kurt was silent.

"Kurt? Did it make sense?"

It seemed to have finally clicked, Kurt nodded.

"So what do you say?"

Kurt just sat and thought out loud. "If I go back, I can see everyone again, but I will also know that I have a time limit and I will ultimately die and never see any of them again, but to see them...him...just one more time...I protected him once and I can't let that go to waste. He is...what did you say marked?"

Cassi nodded. "You can control whether you see them or not, it's kind of like a red 'X' made of light that floats above a person. All angels and such can see it, but only guardians are allowed to physically intervene."

"Right..."

"So if you accept, you will miraculously wake from your coma, I'll find you on earth and train you as an angel. Souls cant be apart from their bodies for very long, so , not to pressure you, but you need to decide soon. Keep in mind the time limit. A lot of people can't stand the thought of dying a second time."

Kurt didn't want to die again, but he couldn't stand the thought of Blaine dying especially if he could prevent it.

"I'll do it. I can't let him die."

Cassi smiled. "See you on the other side." She made a call on her phone, identical to Liam's. Everything was getting brighter and brighter, Kurt soon lost sight of Cassi.

"Wait, what's going on? Cassi?" Kurt felt the ground disappear and he was falling through nothing, everything was still white. He closed his eyes her could faintly hear voices and a beeping sound. As he slowed down, the beeping and voices got louder and louder. He didn't feel himself land, but knew he was lying down. The voices were crystal clear, he could hear his dad, Carol, even Finn, the steady beeping, from the heart monitor. Kurt opened his eyes. He was in the hospital room looking up at his the bright light on the ceiling.

"Dad?"

Burt grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt!" Carol and Finn hugged in relief. "Doc! Hey! Come back he's awake!"

The doctor came in surprised and a nurse came in with them. Kurt looked at them in shock. The doctor was in white, the same colored hair and eyes as Liam. The nurse also had the same color eyes, skin and hair as Cassi, but other than that they looked nothing like the angels Kurt had seen. Kurt wondered to himself. Had it all just been a dream?


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it may seem like things are happening fast, but there is a part of the story I need to get to, and writing about them in school is not the point of this fic so there will be a time jump soon...**

**and don't forget that this is a fic that I write late at night so forgive my craziness...(and im working on my other one don't worry I just need some fluff now...oh yeah there will be fluff...a little...ok see im tired...ill shut up so you can read)**

Kurt didn't know how long he had been in the dream. All he knew is that he was alive, back with his family, friends, back where Blaine was. The beeping of the heart monitor was suddenly apparent to him, it was increasing in speed. Kurt, startled, blushed and calmed himself down. He felt so weak. He was paler than normal, the vibrancy gone from his blue eyes. The doctor told him that he had lost a lot of blood, the bullet had barely missed his heart. No one had told him much and he could hear the hum of whispers among his dad and Carole. He was told to save his strength but he had so many questions. Finn as still in the room but he was talking on his phone, letting the glee club know he was ok.

"Finn?" Kurt was surprised how hoarse and weak his voice sounded. Startled, Finn practically dropped his phone.

"Hey, the doctor said to save your strength, man. You scared us all pretty bad. How you holding up?" Finn stood awkwardly near the side of Kurt's bed, his height made him look so far away. Kurt didn't want Finn to be the one he asked but he felt as if he was going to pass out soon.

"I've been better... There's something I have to know."

Finn has his signature look of confusion on his face.  
>"Know what?"<p>

Kurt took a deep uneasy breath. "Is Blaine ok?"

Finn's expression turned more confused than before.  
>"Blaine?...oh Anderson. I dunno. I think he's still in the hospital...do you want me to ask someone?" Finn fidgeted, though he accepted Kurt, he was still getting used to the brother thing. Kurt managed a nod. Finn left muttering something to his mom and Burt. They stopped and turned towards Kurt. Carole went to join Finn in his search as Burt came by to Kurt's bed.<p>

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he gently took Kurt's hand. It was strange Kurt could remember like it was yesterday, when his father was the one lying in the hospital bed and he was holding his hand.

"Haven't I slept enough?...How long was I out?" Burt's concerned doubled as he heard the weakness in Kurt's voice.

"About a week... Kurt I can tell you're restless but you need to rest, your body needs time to heal." Kurt opened his mouth to talk but Burt cut him off.

"He's ok. That other boy? He's fine." Kurt could tell his father had just as many questions as he did.

Kurt sighed, he wanted to keep talking but he felt so tired, he wanted to stay awake long enough for Finn to come back telling him if Blaine was still here, but sleep took him. He felt a faint pat on his hand from his father as he drifted off.

Kurt slept for about a day, his family couldn't stay with him 24/7 so he expected to wake up alone. Kurt groaned and stretched within the confines of the bed and the IV in his arm. He opened his blue eyes, still paler than their normal shade. To his surprise there were a pair of amber hazel eyes staring right back at him. The heart monitor gave away Kurt's embarrassment. Of all the people in the world, Blaine Anderson, the very person he was in love with was sitting on a chair next to Kurt's bed. Kurt felt the urge to hide under his covers he hadn't ever really had a complete conversation with Blaine. There was sometimes a "hey" in passing at school, but they shared no classes, and Blaine was in a different social circle, he was even in a music group outside of school, glee was not a place for someone of his status. Kurt's self consciousness over came him as he realized how unkempt he must look after being in the hospital for a week. The heart monitor continued to give him away. Seeing an adorably messy Blaine, didn't help any. Kurt took a deep, calming breath and just looked at him, unsure what to say. It was Blaine who broke the silence.

"I don't know how to thank you, Kurt"

The sound of his name in Blaine's voice, the look of complete compassion in his eyes, Kurt didn't know why it affected him so. He so desperately wanted to unplug that damn heart monitor. He knew against his pale skin the redness of his cheeks was more apparent than ever.

"You ok?" Blaine released Kurt's eyes to glance at the heart monitor. Kurt nodded.

"Y-yeah" Kurt's voice was coming back but it still managed to crack. Blaine smiled. Kurt had never seen this kind of smile on Blaine's face. Blaine looked back to the heart monitor, slightly amused. Kurt took a deep breath and it slowed.

"W-what are you doing here?" the only words Kurt could manage without giving away more than the heart monitor.

"You saved my life, Kurt, I had to come see you. I don't even know where to start..." of all the times Kurt had seen Blaine, never had he seen him so flustered, and it was adorable.

"It's ok..." Kurt glared at the heart monitor, within seconds it short circuited and shut off. Kurt was surprised, but relieved. Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Ok? Kurt you could have died, back there...if you had..." Kurt saw Blaine's eyes water, making Kurt tear up as well. Blaine's hands were resting inches from Kurt's on the bed. Kurt leaned forward and clutched his hand. Blaine's misty eyes locked with Kurt's both eyes filled with compassion, his hand gently squeezing back.

"I couldn't let them kill you, Blaine, not you...It was my fault they were after you...You were outed because of me and if you hadn't stood up for me-"

"It would have been you out there in the alley..." Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "Kurt, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. It's not like I was hiding in the closet. I had just been so used to playing it straight that people just never noticed. I'm glad I ran into you that day, don't you think for a second that I regret it." Blaine had moved closer to Kurt, he was now standing and leaning towards him. Kurt never regretted it either, despite the bullying he cherished that day. Blaine broke his eyes from Kurt's trying to think of what to say. "I do regret something though..."

Kurt swallowed hard, afraid of what Blaine might say next. "Oh?" His voice was back to being raspy he cleared his throat. "What...what do you regret?"

Blaine seemed to slightly chew on his lip searching for words, this brought Kurt's attention to his lips and he tried his hardest not to stare at them. Kurt focused on Blaine's eye as he spoke. "I regret not spending time with you...I know we never really talked much or saw each other after we met...I couldn't handle the bullying and I was scared to get close to you..."

Kurt's eyes were watering, he felt the same way. "Me too..." his voice was barely a whisper. Blaine had said several things and was unsure which ones Kurt was referencing. Kurt saw the confusion in his face and clarified. "I was scared too...the bullying would have gotten worse and I didn't want that for you...I wished that..." Kurt averted his gaze too embarrassed to continue. Blaine titled his head to try and meet Kurt's eyes and found himself reaching for his face.

Kurt gasped when Blaine's fingers touched his chin and moved his head. Their eyes met once again, Kurt's eyes sad and surprised while Blaine's were filled with concern. "Wished what, Kurt?" He wanted to turn away, but he wanted to savor Blaine's touch, so he simply looked down. Blaine followed his eyes and was close enough for his breath to graze Kurt's lips, leaving a tingling sensation.

Kurt licked his lips, stalling, he saw Blaine's eyes dart to his lips and back to his eyes and he spoke again. "Wished things could be different?" _That's one way of putting it_ Kurt thought as he nodded. Blaine's thumb finally moved off his chin. Kurt moved his head instinctively forward not wanting the touch to end, Blaine started to pull away, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and brought it back to his face caressing it against his cheek.

Blaine was a bit startled by his reaction, but didn't shy away in fact he cupped Kurt's cheek. Their faces were once again inches from each other, their gaze unbroken. "Yes..." Kurt finally said. "different.."

He spoke in soft whispers, each breath lingering on the Blaine's face. Kurt wanted the courage to tell Blaine the truth, he almost died, they almost died, in fact he could die tomorrow. In all of two seconds Kurt decided that life was short and didn't want any more regrets.

Kurt threw caution to the wind, there was no use in keeping this to himself anymore. "Blaine...I..."

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened. They both found themselves looking at each others lips. The distance between them was suddenly closed as they both leaned towards each other into the most tender, most sweet, most compassionate little kiss. Kurt moved his hand from the hand Blaine had on his cheek and ran his fingers through the messy dark curls that surround his head, pulling him closing into a more passionate kiss.

They released, their hands lingering on each others faces. Kurt was beet red, color returning to his entire person, he suddenly felt strong again. He let out a happy sigh through the smile on his lips. Blaine was also blushing, an odd sight for Kurt. They both smiled and they kept each other's gaze saying everything with their eyes. Kurt had loved Blaine since the moment he saw him, he never imagined Blaine would ever feel the same way.

He never thought this day would come, he never thought he would ever be this happy. In that moment Kurt had found his soulmate, the one person he would do anything for, including give his life. Everything changed when Kurt saw that little red 'X' floating above Blaine's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, this is after all my late night fic as you guys know I only write this late at night so forgive me for any weirdness because my brain is so dead from finals stuff that I was amazing I could pull this chapter off at all...I know I said a time skip will happen soon and it will...eventually...I think...it depends this story is taking a different turn than I anticipated...especially since I was at first gonna make it a OneShot but my brain does strange things after midnight...maybe I'm like a gremlin (do not allow to write after midnight...) ah I'm doing it again. I'll let you get to the story now...oh yeah (never had a successful relationship so forgive me if details are...off.) *aherm* **

It had been about a month since the incident. Blaine and Kurt's story really affected the town and the school. Suffice to say that they faced little to no bully during their time at school. Whether it was because of rumors or respect Kurt and Blaine happily walked down the halls hand in hand. Kurt hadn't seen the red 'X' since that day in the hospital and tried his hardest to put it out of his mind, but what if it was real, and what if Blaine was in danger?

That night he got his answer. Since the incident both he and Blaine had trouble sleeping, both afraid that if they closed their eyes they would find themselves back in that alley. They would either call or text each other every night until they fell asleep. Each night Kurt would debate telling Blaine that he loved him. Sure he saved his life, and they exchanged their long glances, but he had never said it out loud. Even though Kurt had been in love with Blaine forever, he wasn't exactly sure the extent of Blaine's feelings for him. He wanted to say it in person, he wanted the moment to be perfect, but something always stopped him, so maybe texting it was easier.

Kurt would argue with himself about how impersonal it was while still continuing whatever conversation with Blaine until eventually they fell asleep and Kurt missed his chance. As he grew more and more sleepy Kurt noticed something strange on his dresser, something shiny, but before he could complete a thought about it, he was fast asleep.

Kurt couldn't tell where he was, everything was extremely foggy. He tried to wave it away but it was no use. He tried his best to see and took a slow and hesitant step forward. There was a sudden gust of wind and the fog cleared. Kurt was on the roof of a building overlooking a street, a familiar street. He took in his surroundings and realized it was where the coffee shop was where he and Blaine meet every morning. It was close enough to Blaine's house for him to walk, and Kurt would drive them both to school.

Kurt could feel that something was wrong he looked over the edge of the roof, and found Blaine. He was casually walking down the street beautiful as ever. Kurt would have smiled at such a sight but anxiety was overwhelming him especially when he noticed the red 'X' more apparent than before. He felt like he was watching the most intense part of a movie where the anticipation just about killed you. He suddenly knew why. Blaine was about to cross the street to the coffee shop and Kurt could hear the motor of a speeding car. He looked down the road and saw a bright red truck with no intention of stopping. He looked back to Blaine.

"No Blaine, don't!" his voice was far to quiet compared to the increasing sound of the truck. He watched Blaine turn as the car honked. He was light a deer caught in the headlights. The car repeatedly honked, Kurt screamed, "NOO!"

Kurt gasped and sat straight up the honking sound from his dream had faded into the sound of his alarm. Finn was at the door looking quite puzzled.

"Umm...you ok?"

Kurt stared at his brother who was already up and dressed which only meant one thing. Kurt was late, beyond late. His face shot immediately back to his clock he was supposed to be at the coffee shop in 5 minutes. Kurt felt that his dream, no his nightmare was going to happen today and he leapt out of bed. "Yes, fine, overslept, very late!" Kurt ran into his bathroom after grabbing his already laid out clothes.

Finn stared blankly, "Uh...see you at school then..." he closed the door. Kurt usually left so early that there was never any reason for him and Finn to carpool. Kurt quickly grabbed his things, dumping some stuff haphazardly into his bag, the shiny object from before, landing in his bag as well. He speed dialed Blaine as he drove off.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Blaine wasn't answering. Kurt drove faster than he had ever driven before and made to the shop in record time. He parked across the street looking desperately for Blaine. There he was, already crossing the street, the red 'X' once again above his head, Kurt could hear the truck getting closer. He nearly flew out of his car and raced towards Blaine, the truck getting closer by the second. Time felt like it was in slow motion, Kurt looked around. It _was_ in slow motion, at least everyone else but him was. This was no time to care about that, Kurt made it to Blaine just as the truck was about to hit him. He flew forward, grabbed Blaine and wrapped himself around him like a protective barrier as he rolled across the crosswalk away from the truck. Kurt caught a glimpse of the driver, Reggie. The police never found him, Kurt had assumed he skipped town. No time to think about that, Kurt had to make sure Blaine was safe.

Time was still in slow motion and Kurt realized that there _was_ a barrier protecting him and Blaine. It was pristine, white, soft, yet unbreakable and feathery. Kurt had wings. The second he realized it, they disappeared and time resumed. Kurt gasped and was panting, all the energy, anxiety and worry was finally hitting him all at once. There were tears in his eyes and he was clutching Blaine as the truck raced by them blowing wind in their faces.

Blaine had his eyes closed his arms were now clutching onto Kurt. He looked up at him, Kurt was still panting, now softly sobbing as he just held onto Blaine, the red 'X' faded away.

"Kurt...I..." Now Blaine was tearing up, his life had just flashed before his eyes ,again. Kurt was afraid to move, he felt that if he let go of Blaine he would disappear. They managed to stand and make their way to the sidewalk and sat awkwardly on the curb. People who had witnessed the event were shocked and staring. Kurt's hold on Blaine was still tight. He blinked away his tears and looked into Blaine's eyes deeper than ever before.

"I love you." Kurt managed with a stifled sob at the end and hugged Blaine with all of his might, now crying into his shoulder. He almost lost him again, and he had to tell him before it was too late. Blaine hugged back just as much and put his lips to Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too. Thank you Kurt." He softly kissed his ear and they just sat there, neither willing to let go.

It seemed like hours before they finally stopped hugging. It was obvious that school was not an option today. Blaine was much calmer than he ought to be in this situation, he managed to get Kurt's keys and drive the short way back to his house. His parents were gone for a long weekend, the house surrounded by security. The death scare made his parents become overly paranoid, so there were several guards stationed around the outside of his house.

Kurt and Blaine were a bit scratched up, and Kurt was still unable to make any words come out of his mouth. For the first time since they started dating he was finally in Blaine's house. Though Blaine's father was eternally grateful for Kurt saving his son's life, there were still parts of him that didn't now how to deal with Blaine being gay.

Blaine took Kurt straight up to his room, both of them still silent, and still holding hands. They sat together on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine's facade wore off and he broke down.

"I-I thought I was going to die...again" Blaine's head fell into his hands.

Kurt was trying to make his voice work again, but in it's absence he just hugged Blaine, silent tears falling from his face. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt for support.

"My...my first thought, when the car-" Blaine gasped a shaky breath. "I thought that I would never see you again...and I never want that to happen, Kurt because I mean it, I really do love you with all my heart." They let go to let their eyes meet. Kurt managed a smile underneath the tears along with a small laugh. It felt so amazing to hear Blaine saying that to him.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Blaine. I love you too, more than you know." Kurt was no longer nervous. It felt so natural to say it to him. Blaine wet his lips and held onto Kurt's delicate hands. He pulled Kurt closer releasing one of his hands to cup Kurt's tear stained cheek. Their gaze lingered, taking in each other's eyes. Blaine used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt's free hand instinctively found it's way into Blaine hair, messing with curls and undoing the hold the gel had. They had shared dozens of kisses over the span of their relationship, but none of them were as passionate as this one. It was if this kiss could last forever.

Blaine continued, gently using his tongue to ask for access and Kurt's instantly obliged. It was as if they were memorizing each other's mouths. Kurt found himself on his back on Blaine's bed, with Blaine leaning over him. He moved to gently suck on Blaine lower lip and Blaine returned the favor. Blaine broke away to kiss Kurt's neck, giving Kurt some time to remember how to breath. Kurt then pulled Blaine closer and switched their positions. He was now tracing kisses along Blaine's jawline up to his ear. He gave it a small nibble and another long kiss before he nuzzled himself against Blaine's neck. They laid there embracing each other as their breathing calmed down. Both of them were exhausted, for near death experiences can take a lot out of a person. As much as they wanted more, sleep took them and they fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do apologize for the delay, but as I always say, this is my late night fic. Due to finals my late nights had been spent working, and after school finally got out. I fell asleep almost instantly. I tried my hardest to make his chapter happier, but idk if I did it very well. I mean the whole premise for my story is quite sad...Oh and Cassi's backstory will be coming up in the next chapters or so...I'll just let you read**

He knew he was dreaming, or he seriously hoped he was. He was back in that white space, where he once stood, when he was dead. _Dead_ Kurt thought. No, no this was no time for that. He distinctly remembered falling asleep in Blaine's arms. He closed his eyes ignoring the white space and could faintly feel his boyfriend's warmth by him. He sighed, "Mmm, just a dream..."

"Not exactly..." Kurt practically flew backwards startled by the voice. Kurt's sleeping body twitched in Blaine's arms, causing him to hold him closer. Kurt looked towards the voice, it was the same girl from before, Cassi. This time she looked like a normal person, instead of and angel. She wasn't wearing any white, her black hair was in a messy ponytail, there was a tired look in her eyes, she was wearing a black tank top and grey camouflage patterned cargo pants that were long and baggy practically covering her feet. She stood out completely from the endless white space. Kurt couldn't help but notices how worn out she seemed to look, she caught him staring and she quickly looked at herself.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you're not used to me in this form yet." she walked forward and two chairs appeared she motioned for Kurt to sit in one.

"Form...?"

Cassi laughed, "Yeah, sorry I didn't contact you sooner, you have quite a bit to learn as a guardian and I haven't been much of a teacher."

Kurt let out a dejected sigh. Everything was true, all the thoughts he had pushed away, all the times he convinced himself it was just an elaborate dream were finally coming back to him. He knew there was an explanation for what almost happened to Blaine he just didn't want this to be it. The one thing that worried him was that he had a time limit. Even if he could save Blaine, it would ultimately mean he would have to truly die and never see him again.

"You ok?" Cassi reached a hand out to comfort Kurt, but stopped herself and just waited for him to look at her.

"Yeah...yes, I think so...I just...I had hoped that I dreamed this all up, and I was fairly certain that this was a dream and things are just really confusing right now."

Cassi nodded. "I know, I tried to be more subtle, I left you one of our phones."

"Phones?" Kurt thought about the phone Liam had, the one Cassi had the first time, and then the shiny white object he remembered seeing in his room, "So that's what that was."

"Anyway, Kurt. Just so you don't think it's all a dream, I'll have our first lesson in person. My name is still Cassi on earth and I pretty much look like this everyday. I work at kind of a shelter or suicide prevention center. The address will be in the phone. Find me on... Tuesday. I'll give you some time to relax before I make you jump into this. Believe me I know how confusing all of this can be. Just keep your emotions in check until then. They are directly connected to your powers." A soft wind chime melody came from Cassi's pocket she quickly whipped out her phone and immediately looked upset and worried.

"Wait, I'm still confused." Before Kurt could form a question Cassi stood up and pocketed her phone.

"I really hate to leave you like this but I have got an emergency to take care of. I promise to explain everything on Tuesday. If you need to contact me before then, use the phone." She disappeared.

"Wait!..." Kurt crossed his arms. "For angels, these people can be really unhelpful." Kurt then realized how tired he was. He was after all supposed to be sleeping, this strange dream conference call had not allowed him any rest. The white room slowly faded away and he felt himself back in Blaine's loving arms. He was half asleep and truly wanted to get rest, but his mind was far to busy.

Despite the fact that it was Blaine who almost died, Kurt seemed to be taking it pretty hard. Maybe it was because he had seen the man of his dreams almost die before him twice, or that he new there was going to be more, or maybe it was because the more times he saved Blaine the less time he had left on earth. Kurt didn't want to think about that, he really didn't but whenever there's something you don't want to think about it makes itself the only thing on your mind.

Kurt's dreams showed him the exact images he didn't want to see. More near deaths for Blaine, sometimes Kurt was too late sometimes he somehow died instead. Kurt was tossing and turning, trembling and almost crying in his sleep. The nightmare was coming back, he found himself back at the party, well aware of what was to come. He didn't want to see it again, not again. Kurt closed his eyes within his dream but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He was clawing at Blaine's bed in desperate need of an escape from this nightmare.

All of this movement had woken Blaine and he groggily turned to see Kurt practically writhing in pain from a nightmare. Blaine knew Kurt had nightmares, in fact he did too, but Kurt never let on that they were quite this bad. He gently squeezed one of Kurt's hands put his other hand on his cheek. Kurt was muttering in his sleep.

"No...no, not him, not again, no..."

Blaine couldn't stand to see him like this. "Kurt..." he cooed. "Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. Blaine's right here. It's just a dream." Kurt's shuddering was slowly coming to a stop, he stopped muttering and his breathing was syncing up with Blaine's.

Kurt opened his eyes, they were grayer than usual. Kurt blinked several times attempting to make his eyes focus. He finally met Blaine's eyes and smiled with relief. Blaine moved them so he was sitting up, with Kurt nuzzled against his chest.

"Kurt, you ok?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shirt holding tightly like he did earlier today. "Just...nightmares..."

Blaine bit his lips looking for something to say. Kurt beat him to it.

"but it's ok, you're here now and I'm never gonna let you go." Kurt hugged tighter and Blaine hugged back.

"Ok...Kurt" his voice was strained. "Need to breath."

Kurt quickly let go and moved away, could he have developed super strength now too? Blaine stopped him, "Hey, come back here." In one swift movement he pulled Kurt back and into a kiss.

It was moments like these that Kurt was going to miss. _Damn it_ he thought to himself, why did he have to ruin the moment, but it was his phone that truly ruined it. They weren't sure how long it had been buzzing but Kurt's phone wouldn't shut up. Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the nose and got up to get his phone from his bag.

"Oh no..."

Blaine looked up at him, "Something wrong?"

"Just that neither of us showed up for class and ever since..." Kurt didn't want to say it, but Blaine knew what he was talking about. "They assume the worst." Blaine nodded in understanding. Kurt had about a million texts and calls from Finn, then from Mercedes and just about every other glee kid had texted him. He sent out a mass text to all of them.

_I am fine, sorry to make you worry. See you guys on Tuesday._ Kurt didn't feel like telling them about yet another near death moment, but he was sure Finn had told his dad about his absence and sure enough he had missed calls from his father too, and his dad was calling him right now.

"It's my dad" Kurt waved his phone, "Excuse me for a sec..." Kurt didn't know what he was going to tell him, but he walked out of the room. Blaine took this opportunity to check his phone, he sent out a few texts and then sat back on his bed.

He could see himself in the mirror from where he sat and looked at his bedhead. He tried to fix it, but the gel was pretty much gone now. Kurt came back and smiled and the sight of Blaine trying to fix his hair, he ran his fingers through it causing Blaine's hands to drop to his lap.

"I like it." he nuzzled his nose against Blaine and then proceeded to fix his own hair he felt a bit embarrassed a his bedhead and Blaine stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. We are going to go the rest of the day without hair products." Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair effectively messing it up. Kurt was not amused in the slightest.

"At least your hair is presentable like this. Look at me." He leaned as far as he could so he could see himself in the mirror. "I can't go anywhere like this."

Blaine pulled him back into his arms. "Who said we were going anywhere?" Blaine's chin was resting on Kurt's shoulder and the breath from his words tickled Kurt ear, causing him to gasp. Blaine then blew softly on Kurt's ear and cheek, before kissing it lightly. It eventually caused Kurt to moan, which made Blaine continue. Kurt was feeling strange in a good way, but there was something else. He suddenly remembered what Cassi had said. His powers were linked to his emotions. If he and Blaine continued down this path, who knows what strange thing Kurt might do.

Kurt shifted so that he was kissing Blaine and reluctantly broke away. Sadness back in his eyes. No matter what Kurt did, nothing could make him forget his fate, or the fact that Blaine was destined to die again.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt used all his strength to hold back his tears, but his voice revealed it all. "Just...I know that you were the one that almost died and I should be the one comforting you, but I just..." the tears broke free and Kurt couldn't manage any intelligible words. He didn't what what to say, of if he was allowed to say. Though his encounters with the Angels so far were vague and his memories of them hazy, he was sure he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about being an Angel, or tell Blaine that he was destined to die.

Blaine just held Kurt there while he sobbed. The truth was Blaine was just as upset if not more, but he was always so strong and much better at hiding it than Kurt. He was truly frightened for his life, he felt like someone was after him, or maybe that he was supposed to die and it would haunt him forever. His thoughts were closer to the truth than Kurt would ever know. Several tears escaped Blaine's eyes and were lost amongst Kurt's hair.

Blaine quickly composed himself and lifted Kurt's chin to look him straight in the eye. "Hey. No more sadness alright? We are going stop thinking about dying and just have some fun ok?" Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet. Kurt let out one list sniffle and nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurt wiped his face on the back of his hand, letting the sadness fall away.

Blaine rummaged through a drawer and pulled out two T-shirts and sweatpants. "Things are going to get messy. We should change." Blaine threw a pair to Kurt and went for the door.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "First no product, and now sweats? Are you trying to torture me?"

Blaine just smiled coyly once again, "Just change and meet me in the kitchen." He winked and closed the door.

Kurt looked at the clothes Blaine had given him. The T-shirt looked old and worn and it smelled just like Blaine. He unfolded it and realized there were angel wings on the back. "How ironic..."

Kurt found Blaine in the kitchen in his own sweats and T-shirt, equally worn out but also maybe old enough to be a size to small. It was a bit tight on Blaine, not that Kurt was complaining. All Kurt could make out on the front was the outlines of broomsticks, other than Blaine's muscles of course.

Blaine leaned against his vast counter, "You know, you look absolutely gorgeous in a T-shirt. Why do you even bother with all those other outfits?"

"I could say the same to you, you know." Kurt stood right next to him. He didn't know if it was their proximity, or his weird powers, but he could feel Blaine's warmth. "So, what is it we are doing?"

"Cooking." Blaine smiled and held his arms out towards the entire kitchen. "My mom never has time to cook these days, so we have a lot of food that needs cooking. What do you say? Are you up to the challenge?" Blaine held out his hand towards Kurt, who let out a small slightly maniacal chuckle.

"Challenge? My dear Blaine, there isn't a recipe I can't follow." Kurt took Blaine's hand smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I once again apologize for the lateness. And for those of you who read this one and Patp I promise I will update soon, these Ch's for Sacrifice are generally shorter so they are faster to write. I will warn that this Ch and the next will be full of facts about angels in this 'verse, I apologize if it's confusing(feel free to ask me anything on tumblr or dA or wherever my username pretty much everywhere is k8y411). It was hard to figure out how to write, because I understand it, but that is because I made it up, so its hard to tell if others can...oh I am rambling again...just read...ill shut up (oh and was being evil so it took a while for it to finally post. I seriously spent all week trying to get it work. Oh and again ill say its a late night fic so I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling . ok I'll let you read for real now)**

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to keep his mind off death for the remainder of the long weekend, but the second he no longer has Blaine to distract him, his thoughts come crashing down around him. Lucky for him, Monday night gave him a dreamless sleep, but he couldn't help the lump in his throat and the knot in his stomach as he found his way to go see Cassi.<p>

Kurt stared at his the white phone with the address on it and at the sad looking rundown building that held it's address. "Well...either these guys are really good at undercover, or I have been inception-ed by a serial killer." Kurt took a breath and pushed the door open.

The interior was surprisingly neat and organized. There were several cubicle like stations, a kitchen type area and even a room in the back that had beds. Kurt stopped at the single lonely desk at the front, a blonde teen chewing gum looked up at him. "Can I help you?" She continued scribbling on a pad of paper as she talked.

"Yes," Kurt was surprised how hoarse his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm looking for Cassi." Her expression changed immediately and she stopped writing. She stood up and pointed in an almost concerned manner.

"End of the hall, her names on the door."

Kurt was a bit confused by her behavior, but nodded, "Thank you."

"Take care." She smiled at him.

Kurt gave her an uneasy smiled and hurried off down the hallway. As he was about to knock the door opened abruptly causing Kurt to let out a small gasp.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt I didn't mean to scare you." She took his hand and led him right in.

"Are you like the boss here or something?" Kurt put down his bag from school, but stayed standing taking in the emptiness and blandness of her office. White walls, beige furniture, a phone and old computer on her desk, and a blank picture frame on the wall behind it.

Cassi laughed, "Not, the boss, but one of the best employees as they keep telling me." She opened her desk drawer to reveal a countless amount of ribbons and certificates. "Anyways, I really am sorry about running out on you like that. Some...stuff has come up with the people upstairs and had to be...taken care of..."

Kurt gave her a curious look, but was cut off. "So, let's get down to business." She rubbed her hands together. "You ready?" she put out a hand for Kurt.

He just looked at her, her office hardly seemed like a fitting training room, for angels in training. "Umm..." She noticed his confusion.

"Come on, Kurt."

He sighed and took her hand, they were facing the blank picture frame. She pulled him with her towards it, Kurt was definitely sure they were going to smack into the wall. "Cassi, wait!"

He shut his eyes and braced for impact, when there was none he opened his eyes. They were in the white space, or perhaps just a white space. Kurt wondered for a moment if all white spaces were the same.

"This will be our training room. It allows me to manipulate how big or small it is and what is in it."

"So like that room in the Matrix?"

Cassi was a bit surprised, not expecting Kurt to have seen it.

"Step brother made me watch it." Kurt waved his hand as if to brush the subject away.

"Right, lets get started. Is there anything that you have done so far on your own?"

Kurt thought for a while. "Well...I saw the 'X'" Cassi nodded. "I had sort of a vision of..." Kurt didn't want to remember the image of Blaine dying. Cassi nodded in understanding so he could continue. "Then when I got there, I had what I can only describe as super speed and then I had wings, then just like that it all went back to normal." Cassi looked shocked "Is that not normal?" all Kurt could do was stare, it's not like he had any idea was normal was.

"Wings..." was all Cassi said to break the silence, now Kurt sensed sadness. He just nodded. "Wait, you already had to rescue your charge?"

"Yeah..."

"It's not supposed to happen that fast..unless..." Cassi stared at Kurt her expression strange. She suddenly looked extremely concentrated and her eyes flashed a lighter more neon green for less than a second, but Kurt noticed. Cassi shook her head, returning to her normal self.

"Unless...?" Kurt was far too curious for his own good.

"Never mind that, we need to get you started for the next time something happens, not to mention you need to learn how to conceal yourself and learn the rules."

"Wouldn't those have been helpful before things got this far?"

Cassi sighed, "In all honesty yes, and that is how this are supposed to go, but nothing about your death, nor afterlife has been normal. No more questions just listen."

Kurt crossed his arms but nodded.

"Okay. For the most part you are granted the powers necessary for your task at hand, and then they disappear."

"Like the super speed?"

"Yes, but you also have the default powers so to speak. Usually depending on your charge and status you have different powers, but from what you have told me, you seem to have quite a few...all angels can see the X's and a sort of sixth sense. Other more specific powers are visions, empathy, intelligence, light manipulation, the list goes on, depends on what Karma grants you. Anyways, all angels eventually get their wings. And angel wings as well as angel blood have magical properties."

"Eventually?' Kurt couldn't help from interrupting.

"Yeah..." Cassi looked a but sad, but continued.

"You seem to have quite a few powers thrust on you, rather quickly. These things are supposed to take time." Cassi paused and Kurt felt the urge to ask another question.

"What powers to do you have?"

Cassi sighed. "Knew that was coming. Well I have highly skilled empathy, and on occasion I'll get a helpful vision...but it took me years of training to get to my skill level, so we need to test yours. If you have too much power too quickly things will get out of hand. Especially since our powers are tied to our emotions."

"Right...so what's first?"

"Well let's start with something we both have. Empathy."

"How do you know if I have empathy?"

"Part of my skill of being an empath, I can sense other empaths. Now while the power seems ok and tolerable at the beginning, it can be quite paralyzing when it gets stronger. You'll have to learn to focus and be able to block it out when needed."

"Ok...how do I do that?"

"Focus. Right now you can feel my basic emotions, yes?"

Kurt instinctively closes his eyes, realizing that is why he could understand her feelings so well before. "Yes."

"Ok. Now calm your mind and picture the white space. Blank and empty, no one near you, nothing but silence."

Kurt concentrates, but Cassi knows he is less than successful. She makes a pillow appear behind him. "Sit, like you are meditating. It helps trust me."

Kurt sits, cross legged, back straight, his eyes closed. "Still not working."

"Imagine the empty room."

"I am."

"Now make it change into someplace or something that makes you the most calm."

The room suddenly changes to the shimmering colors that make up Blaine's eyes.

"It's...It's quiet...I don't feel anything."

"Good, fast learner as I thought. Would you like to try the other way? Tuning into deeper emotions?"

Kurt nods, keeping the room the same honey hazel color.

"Open your mind back to the feelings, and concentrate. Feel out the different emotions that combine to make the one."

The colors of the room shift slowly sorting themselves into neat piles as Kurt slowing starts to levitate, with the pillow. The white space is suddenly filling with red. Kurt let's out a pained gasp and opens his eyes falling back to the ground, "Ow" he realized he was floating.

Cassi backs up and falls to her knees a little shaken. "Kurt. Wow...you should not have been able to see that. You are way more powerful than you should be at this stage."

Kurt is unsure if he should be frightened or flattered. "Wh-what happened to you?" In the last moments of his session Kurt could feel great pain and sadness. Cassi stood up shaking her head.

"This not a first lesson conversation. How emotional would you say you are?"

"Umm..what?" Kurt felt like she was just trying to change the subject.

"Your powers are linked to your emotions. If you get too angry or sad or excited, parts of your powers could surface and expose you."

Kurt knew he could hide his emotions well, he had done it for years, but he could also recall times when he had snapped in different directions. Sometimes sad, sometimes angry, sometimes happy, but he didn't want to answer.

"Expose me?"

"You can't have the world finding out that you are an angel Kurt."

"Well it's not like I was gonna broadcast it to the world."

"Remember when I said angel wings and blood have magical properties?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well there are some mortals and some...fallen souls, or demons. That would want to steal it and use it for their own demented purposes."

"Whoa, whoa I don't remember this is the job description."

"It hasn't been a big problem for centuries...well up until around the time you died...There are few humans who know of us, and the few that due are swore to help and protect us as well as destroy those against us. Not the mortals of course. Any kind of murder still taints your soul."

"Why do I have a feeling there is more to this than you are telling me?"

"Because your empath powers are strengthening far too quickly. I need to give you some tests, if you pass I will tell you everything I know."

Kurt crossed his arms, his inner diva trying to break free. "Look, I need to know whatever will keep be...alive, and Blaine safe from the rest of these attacks."

"Please let me do the tests Kurt, there is a chance that you could be a very special type of angel."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow at her backing away instinctively.

"The tests are harmless, you just have to listen to me, okay?" Cassi whispered to herself, "please be false..." She cleared her throat. "Ok, think about Blaine."

"What?"

"Just do it. Think about everything you love about him, spending time with him, how it feels when he's in your arms or when you are in his."

Kurt closed his eyes, the room turned to a cozy pink color and moved to a passionate red. He thought about the love they shared, the comfort he found just be seeing Blaine or feeling his warmth near him. There was a glowing behind Kurt, bright and white suddenly there were a pair of flawless white feathery wings sprouting from his back.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I must. Think about when you dove in front of the car, what was going through your mind."

The red turned darker, angry, a panicked color flickering from red to yellow. Kurt remembers the worry the anxiety the feeling of never seeing Blaine again, the loss of that warmth. His wings glow again this time the lilac shimmer as they envelope him in a ball like shape, protecting him. The faint shimmer is like a forcefield coating on the feathers.

Cassi takes a shaky breath. "Now think about the boys that hurt him...the boys that...that killed you."

Kurt remembers the rage from that night, his eyes tear from the memory his fist clenched so tight his knuckles are white. The red got even darker, until it was an unsettling black. His wings stiffen and darken to a shiny grey, each feather looked like a sharpened knife.

"Go back to the peaceful place, the one from before where you pictured yourself most calm." After a few shaky breaths the room went back to the honey hazel and Kurt opened his eyes. His wings still there at their calm state.

"Did I pass?" He let out his last shaky breath.

Cassi looked sad as she made a mirror appear before him. "Yes..."


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually updated this rather quickly. Yay me! I hope I clear up some confusion my brain often makes no sense to even me, so I do apologize. I will warn that this chapter is a lot of information because there is just so much to explain and it's got a lot of Cassi so I hope you guys don't mind her too much. I had more to say but I forgot, so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his reflection. He saw his wings once before, but only for a spilt second. Now he was sitting, staring a a reflection that felt foreign to him. The pure white of the feathered wings made the color of his skin and hair more vibrant and the blush forming on his cheeks more apparent. He suddenly felt them. He could feel the new additions there on his body. His wings twitched a bit. He concentrated and made them move. It was a glorious feeling. Each feather was sensitive to the touch and he could feel the air ruffing through his wings. It felt wonderful.<p>

He snapped back to reality when he caught the look on Cassi's face. "Why are you upset that I passed?...What kind of test was this?."

Cassi leaned on the mirror and sighed. "I guess its time to tell you our history, the history of angels and also demons..."

She sat by Kurt in and brought the mirror to them placing it like a screen. She closed her eyes and touched it. As she spoke it gave Kurt visual of what she was talking about.

"No one really knows where or when it all began but there was always two separate places for souls to go when you die. The heavens or the underworld. It wasn't based on religion or prayers it was based on the purity or goodness in your soul. Karma, Fate and Death, three siblings, are responsible for souls upon death. Death releases the soul and determines it's purity. Karma rules the heavens and Fate rules the underworld. Now unlike most stories where the ruler of the underworld is evil, Fate is not. She is quite happy with her task of punishing those for the wrongs they committed in their life, some even get a second chance of judgement with death and get to join the heavens. Death is neutral, she doesn't care where people end up, she weighs the facts and decides accordingly. Death is also the one responsible for the X's it signifies that the soul will be released soon. She doesn't choose who to kill so don't blame her for murder. People's death's are decided by their own choices and the choices of others. The future is always changing, she just knows when potential death is coming for individuals. She has the ability to see the future, but like I said it always changes." Cassi paused to look at Kurt, he seemed to be processing it ok. "Am I going too fast?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no I think I'm getting all this, the names are a little cliché...but I am wondering—not that I'm not interested in the whole back story thing wh-which I am—but what does all this have to do with the fact that I passed some test that you still haven't explained?"

Cassi nodded, "I know, I know. I'm getting there. It is important for you to understand all of this first."

Kurt sighed. "Please. Continue."

"Everything was going smoothly until mortals starting developing hints of magical talent. When their souls were released, the magic carried over and amplified. This would have been fine, if all the gifted mortals were pure souls, but when the more impure souls crossed over their powers eventually evolved into demons. Fate did what she could, but more and more of them found ways to escape, returning to the mortal world, having children with mortals, spreading havoc. It was around this time that Karma started creating guardian angels, they were meant to protect mortals from the demons."

"Wait, I thought I was sent back to protect Blaine because I sacrificed myself?"

"You were...but you in doing so you also prevented a death by demonic hands."

"Demonic...we were shot. By a gun. While I agree guns are devilish weapons that cause nothing but destruction and the boy who attacked us might as we be demons...a handgun doesn't seem very demon like. Wouldn't they like, use their demonic powers or something?"

Cassi was quiet for a while trying to figure out what to say. "That boy, Reggie. He's part demon."

Kurt turned just about as white as his feathers. Soon anger welled up inside his wings changed to the knife form the mirror was back to normal and he caught his reflection. He was surprised at the sight and gasped, his wings returning to normal. "I—what?" He questioned both his wings and her statement.

"Yes directly, his father was—is a demon."

Kurt's breathing increased and his wings changed again. "What is going on, Why do my wings look like knives?"

Cassi stood in front of him and took his hands."Breath. Relax. Calm place."

Kurt took deep breaths and his wings changed back.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet, We seemed to have skipped around a bit. Please just listen and stay calm."

Kurt let out a shaky breath as Cassi continued.

"I'm not sure how long ago it was, but there was a truly evil man, part demon, with a mother who was already inclined to magical gifts. Combined his powers were immense especially for a mortal. He called himself Armageddon. It was because of him that the conceptions of the devil and the end of the world came about. Karma, Death and Fate had a great dilemma. Allowing him to live would cause havoc among the world killing innocent people and destroying the balance of life."

"Killing him would mean increasing his powers because souls are like amplified versions of themselves." Kurt concluded. Cassi smiled a little.

"Yes, that's right. So the three of them needed to find a solution. Karma and Fate had already begun working on ways to strip souls of their powers, or at least keep them from reaching the mortal realm, but they were desperate. Karma found a pure soul, the purest of pure. A young man named Leon, a soul willing to sacrifice his life to save others. She granted him special powers and with them and the help of a young sorceress, Valari, he was able to stop Armageddon. They trapped his soul in a sort of limbo area where he was neither alive nor dead, unable to use his powers any longer. Demons and even mortal followers continue to try and let him cross over into being and all powerful dark demon soul. His return is inevitable. Even Karma knows that one day he would break through the bonds that keep him trapped. Because of that, and an intense vision from Death the three sisters planted a seed of purity that would grow through generations until it was powerful enough to fight Armageddon."

Kurt was silent as he let everything sink in. "Wait. Are you saying, that _I'm _the purity angel or whatever?"

Cassi looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. "It _was_ a coincidence that you encountered Reggie that night. The evil within him compels him to hurt and kill. The more bad deeds on his record, the stronger the demon side of him becomes. When you both survived the attack, Reggie must have gotten suspicious and found out what you had become. The X's never appear that quickly. I don't know of he knows that your the Pure Soul, but he definitely wants some angel magic from you. Armageddon's followers have been trying to capture angels since his demise. The magical properties in angel wings, and blood would aid them in his release."

"So...I'm in charge of saving the world...?" Kurt's voice was barely over a whisper. "I should have just stayed dead." His wings curled around him as he brought his knees to his chest. "Ugh How do I make them go away" He was close to tears.

Cassi spoke gently. "They are a part of you, you control your wings, they don't control you."

"Why are all of you so cryptic?"

"Just will them away."

To Kurt surprise his wings glowed faintly and disappeared. "I don't understand how I could be this Pure Soul. I'm not perfect. I've done bad things, mean things."

"Well first off no one is perfect, not me, not even Karma, it is what is in the core of you in your heart and soul that determines your purity. And secondly, you passed the test. Only the Pure Soul has that kind of wing power. You might not have seen it but your emotions greatly change the abilities of your wings. The knife version you saw earlier has the power to vanquish demons with just a touch. I never did get to that part of the story. Do you mind if I continue? You can ask all the questions you want later."

Kurt nodded, if there was more to this story he really wanted to know.

"After the Armageddon was...trapped. Karma and fate each created a new level of the Heavens and the underworld. The deeper layer of the underworld was created for the vanquished or banished demon souls. They found a way to confine them using combined magic of the three sisters. That lever was more like the version of hell mortals picture. Karma's higher level was created for those like Leon and Valerie, once reaching enlightenment, or doing your part to help the world you can ascend to a higher plane with no worries or jobs, just bliss."

"Right..." Kurt sighed.

"That's about all I have to tell you for now, there are some things that I still don't know." Cassi turned to Kurt. "Are you ok?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know if I can do all those things that...Leon right? Leon did. I mean you didn't even say how I was supposed to do this. What if I can't? What if the fate of the world is in my hands and I fail?" Kurt was crying, he felt so alone and scared and awkward with this girl that he barely knew, telling him his destiny. It was bad enough that he was going to have to die anyway, but it was comforting to know that Blaine would be able to live a full life. Maybe he should just let Blaine die, Kurt thought. Then they could be together as angels.

Cassi seemed to know what he was thinking. "Kurt if Blaine dies he goes to heaven, when you're done you ascend higher. You won't be able to be together."

Kurt pushed her away. "Stop doing that. This is hard enough as it is without having someone I barely know, telling me what I am destined for and eavesdropping on my thoughts! How I am I supposed to go back out there with all of this information? It's bad enough I have powers to worry about, but now I have the fate of the world on my shoulders! Did I forget to mention that!" His wings appeared suddenly and immediately changed to the knife-like form. "I died. I was dead. I _should_ be dead! But I came back to make sure that the person I love most in the world would be safe. Now I'm thinking he's better off without me. Reggie is only after him to get to me. I should just die for real and keep track of him from a far because eventually my time will come and our time together will end. How can I put him through this? How can I put myself through this. I know it has to end and its going go to end. Wouldn't the pain have been less on him if I had died that day instead of dying later?"

Cassi was shocked and a bit frightened but Kurt's anger was turning into sadness, his wings reflecting that.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?...the pain is only going to be worse now. If I had died then, I would just miss him, but now I'll miss kissing him, hugging him, talking to him, being close to him, loving him, and most of all the feeling that he loves me."

Cassi was tearing up, she such a strong presence about her that Kurt never expected to see her cry. She put a hand on Kurt's. "Trust me when I say. He is worth it. A life in general is worth it, but love is always worth it. You don't want to look back on your life with regret."

Kurt could feel her sadness, her regret. He really need to get a hang of his powers. He was curious, though not at all done with his discussion, he felt Cassi needed someone to talk to. "Is there something you regret...?"

Cassi folder her arms and closed her eyes. She leaned back and then stared upwards, making sure to not meet Kurt's gaze. "Yes." there was a long silence before she continued. "I was a mess, during my life. Towards the end of it I would just sit in my room, never leaving, just sitting. My family never noticed they never paid much attention to me, but I was in a deep depression. A friend of mine who noticed I had stopped going to school came to visit me. He wanted me to come back, but I was so deep withing my pit of despair and I refused to drag anyone else down with me. He tried several more times to get me to see him, but I always refused. Finally he stopped. It took a week for me to find out that he was dead. He ended up getting hit by a car on the same day he had asked me to meet him apparently he waited all day and night, and in the darkness the bright red truck couldn't see him. I had cut myself before..." Cassi twitched uneasily as her arms suddenly revealed deep scars. Kurt gasped at the sight. "I look at them as a reminder sometimes...of what I did. She turned her arm over to her wrist and pointed. This was the one...the one that ended it. I blamed myself for his death. I should have let him in, but I didn't. The sad part was, I did like him a lot, but I was too afraid of him seeing me for the mess that I was. Don't ever let him go Kurt. I know angels and mortals are not supposed to get involved, but love is worth fighting for. Love is always worth fighting for." Tears rolled freely down Cassi's cheeks and Kurt was trying hard not to cry.

"Cassi, I..." Kurt hugged her and let his soft fluffy wings wrap around her too.

"I don't know where he is now. If he made it to heaven or the higher plane or if he's stuck in the underworld...Karma took pity on me. I tried to find a way that I could somehow exchange my life for his, but it was no use. So I asked to be a guardian, so I could help those like me. No one should have to be alone."

Kurt felt it would be rude of him to press anymore questions with Cassi in a state like this.

"Sorry, Kurt but can we continue this later. I want to be one hundred percent here for you, it been a long day and right now I...I promise to continue your training, but I think we both need a break."

Kurt nodded. "Umm how long have we been in here?"

Cassi stood up with Kurt the objects disappearing. "Time is nonexistent here." She grabbed his hand and jumped towards the ceiling. They landed back in her small office. "I'm sorry to have dumped all of that on you. This was supposed to be a training session. I feel like I didn't teach you anything."

"Oh don't worry. I learned. Quite a bit actually, though I will admit I have more questions than before. I'll be ok with the calming techniques we used and I can always text or call if theirs a problem right?" Kurt managed a smile while he tried to forget about how he had to save the world.

"Yeah, I'll text you for our next meeting. There's a lot going on upstairs that needs taking care of." Cassi returned to her normal self. "Keep a close eye on Blaine and remember, you can't kill Reggie. He's still a human."

Kurt nodded and left. He felt a bit exhausted. His phone, his actual phone, not the angel phone buzzed.

_Coffee when you're done? -Blaine_

Kurt smiled he had told Blaine he had some errands to run after school nothing would make him happier than to see him. Despite all the drama Blaine always found a way to take Kurt's mind of the worries that constantly flew around his mind and coffee sounded wonderful. Kurt was in love with Blaine and love was worth fighting for.

_Of course. See you in a few -Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys have a lot of questions and hopefully I answered most of them here. Unfortunately the answers to some, would have given away later points in the story. I apologize every timeee for confusion because I really do only write this fic late at night when I am a bidelirioususs, and it <em>was <em>supposed to be a oneshot...blah blah I make the same excusevery . But in honor of the readers and the way this stories has been inspired by comments. Message me(on here, tumblr, or email me ) with questions you want Kurt to ask Cassi at their next meeting and I'll fit as many as I can into the next chapter. Thank you for your patience :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been forever since I updated. I really have no excuses. I mean I was sick for a while and then tumblr literally ate my time and I read too many other fanfics plus the whole drawing thing...well whatever I actually wrote like a whole chapter but it's a future chapter because I just needed to figure out how some things were going to happen so I could plan ahead just a little. It's really hard writing this without a good outline. My other story has a serious outline, but this one just has a few definite plot points that I have decided and I just have to get from point A to point B and stuff...I think I'll just shut up and let you read. (again I apologize for errors and stuff cuz its like midnight and I have a headache and txting and internetz talking makes me forget grammar and spelling and coherency...whatever ok i'll shut up for real now)**

* * *

><p>Coffee was a wonderful distraction, no Blaine was the wonderful distraction. Somehow despite everything on Kurt's mind, just being around Blaine made everything better. Kurt couldn't wait to go see him for coffee, but he was unprepared for his powers. Somehow just learning of their existence made it painfully obvious how sensitive his empathy was.<p>

In the confines of his car, everything was dulled, but when he entered the shop a wave of emotions hit him like a gust of wind, he practically fell over. He remembered what Cassi said and took a breath, calming himself down. Through the crowd of people in the coffee shop he could feel Blaine. He somehow knew it was him it was calming, soothing, and warm. He realized it was more of an aura he was feeling, Cassi never mentioned auras, but then again he was some sort of chosen one. He followed the warm aura until he saw Blaine sitting casually at a table, Kurt's coffee already ordered. Kurt sighed in relief and sat in the chair across Blaine. They both smiled and Kurt kept focusing on Blaine's aura and nothing else. It was strange he couldn't quite read his emotions, but that was not a concern.

"Oh Blaine thank you." Kurt smiled practically melted as he drank his coffee.

Blaine laughed and casually sipped his. "Rough day?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up from his coffee. "You could say that. Just missed you that's all." Kurt drank more coffee, the warmth of it felt just like Blaine's aura.

"Aww Kurt. We saw each other just an hour ago." There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

_An hour?_ Kurt thought. He had no idea how much time had passed with Cassi but it was definitely more than an hour. "Really? It felt like so much longer." Kurt just smiled at him.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's on the table and smiled back. Kurt felt a small tingle from Blaine's touch different than the usual one, but Kurt brushed it off as a side effect of his powers. He let the warmth from Blaine and the coffee distract him from all of his worrying thoughts. He sighed contently.

Blaine smiled at him. "What?"

Kurt looked a little dazed. "I really want to kiss you right now."

That caught Blaine a little off guard and even Kurt was surprised at wait he said, but he really did mean it. Unfortunately they were in the middle of a coffee shop and Kurt didn't want to attract unwanted attention. He could faintly feel the aura's of potential bullies within the shop as well as the feelings of disapproval being shot their way. Blaine somehow picked up on it and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Kurt nodded and they walked to Kurt's car. Blaine had walked to the coffee shop. All of a sudden Blaine pulled Kurt around and pressed him into the car, kissing him deeply and passionately, the taste of coffee in each other's mouths. Kurt was melting into the kiss and was silently glad the startle hadn't forced his wings out. He grabbed onto the collar of Blaine's coat and pulled him closer, pressing himself even more into his car. He was so overcome by Blaine that he stopped his concentration on his powers and he could feel Blaine's emotions, in fact he was over sensitive to everything at this point. He let out a soft moan as their tongues met, filling him with warmth again. Both of them were breathing heavily through their noses, neither willing to part lips until Kurt froze.

Kurt tensed up and lightly pushed Blaine away. He could painfully sense someone near. Someone angry, someone evil.

"Kurt? What's wr-" Blaine was confused, panting a little and so obviously missed Kurt's lips, but Kurt cut him off.

"Car. Now."

"What?"

Kurt unlocked his car and got out of Blaine's grasp, a little sad when the warm feeling left him.

"Get. In. The. Car." Kurt was clenching his fists, trying desperately to control himself. If this got out of hand his knife wings would rip through his clothes right in the middle of the parking lot, right in front of Blaine. Within seconds Blaine came to his senses, his expression serious as he got in the car.

Kurt forced himself to focus on Blaine. Blaine's aura, Blaine emotions, but it was strange, Blaine's emotions were suddenly guarded and dulled. Kurt could barely feel him, so he focused on the warm aura. Anything that would keep his own emotions from literally exploding. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot just as a bright red truck was pulling in. Reggie.

Kurt tried not to speed, but he needed to get away from that feeling. It was so hard to calm himself down, run away from his killer, when part of him so desperately wanted revenge. Kurt finally slowed down. They were at an empty park way past Blaine's house and a fair distance from Kurt's. Kurt was breathing a little heavy as he parked the car on the curb. Kurt groaned and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

"You ok?" Blaine gingerly took Kurt's hand, that warmth filling him again, instantly calming him.

"I am now." Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Sorry about that. I-"

"I know. I saw that car on the way out."

Kurt sat up again a bit surprised. "It _was_ him wasn't it?" Kurt's anger had melted into fear, the memory of his death making all the things Cassi had told him come flooding back. To make things worse, yet another X was flickering above Blaine's head. Kurt let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Kurt, baby, come here." Blaine undid Kurt's buckle and moved them into the back seat of Kurt's car so that they were more comfortable. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest. He hated feeling this weak. He had cried so much since being dead, I guess being emotional was a side effect of his special condition, but he was already tired of it. On top of that he didn't want to have to dream of Blaine's death again. He wished his powers were still dormant. He wished that Blaine didn't have that X above his head. "Shh, it's ok, we're safe now."

Kurt looked up at him, no matter how much he wanted that statement to be true he knew it couldn't be farther from the truth. "No...no we're not." Kurt shifted back so he was resting his cheek on Blaine's chest. "He's still out there, he hasn't been caught and we can't call the police..." Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to explain why, but when Blaine didn't react he continued. "He's going to come after us again. He's not going to stop until both of us are dead." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and forced him upright so he could stare into his eyes.

"Don't you say things like that." The red X above Blaine's head had faded, which only made Kurt more worried. Reggie must be planning things out this time. "Kurt listen to me, we are going to get through this and karma will take care of Reggie. Don't worry he'll get the fate he deserves."

Karma, Fate, two of the three sisters that Cassi had talked about. Kurt momentarily wondered if Blaine had meant them or the actual meanings. Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to reveal who he was, but bringing up the story as a myth would be harmless. "Do you really believe in karma?" Kurt asked as innocently as he could.

Blaine nodded. "Yes I do and I strongly believe that Reggie will suffer for what he has done to us."

"Have you heard of the myth about the Three Soul Sisters?" Kurt regretted the name he gave it the second it came out of his mouth.

"Sounds like a song." Blaine chuckled lightly. "No I haven't, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well you were talking about Karma and she's involved."

Blaine's expression turned serious, then curious. "While I'd love to hear the story, it's getting late and you should get home before your father gets too worried."

Kurt sighed, he really needed someone to talk to about all of this, even if it was in the form of a myth. "I have an idea..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh? About what?"

"I'll drive home, but you're coming with me. We can tell him that I saw someone that looked like Reggie and freaked out, forcing you to drive me home...I mean we can't say that we actually saw him, because my dad will call the police and I'm not really even sure if it was him, but the car, the truck. It looked like the one and almost hit you and Reggie had a red truck and I..." Kurt realized that his simple explanation turned into a rambling mess. He turned away embarrassed.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin forcing him to look up at him through his eyelashes. "You want me to _accidentally_ get stuck at your house?" Blaine gave him a little smirk causing Kurt to blush.

"I—yes. It's just...I'm afraid if I let you out of my sight something bad is going to happen." Kurt broke away from Blaine's gentle grip and turned away again.

"I feel the same way." The softness of Blaine's voice caused Kurt to look up again, their eyes met and he was instantaneously lost in the honey hazel.

* * *

><p>They managed to fool Burt but not to the extent that he was too worried over Kurt, but enough for him to let Blaine stay for dinner. In the back of his mind Kurt was trying to figure out a way to get Blaine to stay the night. It was getting to the point that he was scared to leave him alone and he also just loved every second he got to spend with his boyfriend. He walked back to his room, leaving the door open in the smallest crack possible and joined Blaine who was sitting on the edge of his bed.<p>

"I got you as far as dinner, but I'll think of something to get you to stay the night." Kurt suddenly realized the different ways his remark could have been interpreted. He silently freaked out because he was in no way ready for _that_ kind of an emotional encounter with his empathy all crazy.

Blaine just chuckled lightly. "You do realize that it's a school night."

"It is?" Kurt thought to himself, _Oh wow, it's only Tuesday._ His concept of time was thrown off during his session with Cassi. "I guess it just felt like the weekend already..."

Blaine laughed again and pulled Kurt back with him so they were laying casually on Kurt's bed. Kurt snuggled his way into Blaine's arms and rested his head on his chest. It was so warm and he could feel Blaine's heartbeat it was so calming. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and Kurt played with his free hand.

"So..." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's hair. "What was that story you wanted to tell me?"

"The Three Soul Sisters." Kurt retold the story to the best of his ability only vaguely mentioning angels or demons and avoiding Armageddon altogether. Blaine listened intently and luck for Kurt he couldn't see Blaine's face. He could tell when Kurt was skipping things and leaving out information. When Kurt finished Blaine was silent for a while half expecting Kurt to continue. "Well?" Kurt shifted to look up at Blaine who seemed a bit lost in thought.

"I've heard a slightly different version..." Again Blaine seemed to be contemplating something. "My grandmother has all of these old books, with stories like this one." Kurt's eyes lit up. If the story matched up with the true version of his maybe this book had information about him. Maybe this was a lost book from years ago that only passed off as a book of myths.

"Really?" Kurt was practically bouncing. Blaine could clearly see the excitement in his eyes and smiled back at him. "Are there more stories about the sisters?"

Blaine nodded. "In my book they are called the Trio of Destiny...at least that's what it translates to. My grandmother said the original book was in a different language." Kurt shifted to be more comfortable and now he was the one with the puppy eyes.

"Do you know any more stories? I'd love to hear them."

"I didn't realize you like mythology so much." Blaine had begun to absentmindedly play with Kurt's slender fingers, tracing them gently making Kurt sigh.

"Yeah..." Kurt's voice was a little too breathy. "It's a recent thing. The whole near death experience really made me want to view my potential options." Kurt smirked at Blaine and the both laughed.

"Well the one I remember most is kind of a sad story."

Kurt nodded for him to continue and lost himself in Blaine's honey hazel eyes, imagining everything as his voice illustrated the story.

"This one is about Karma, the oldest of the sisters. She would often watch the mortals of earth giving small bits of help to those who deserved it. Some days she would focus on the darker souls trying to find something good in them so she could push them back towards the good other days she would just reward those souls who needed it. She could sense when people were in need of her enjoyed making their lives better, she paid close attention to those with pure souls or with the potential to become pure." Kurt flinched a little when he heard the mention of pure souls but Blaine didn't notice. "At this time there weren't many demons or dark sorcerers." Kurt looked confused but didn't want to interrupt the flow of Blaine's voice. Blaine noticed and answered his silent question. "Sorcerers are what they call mortals with magical gifts. The dark sorcerers are either part demon or have a demon inclined soul. Anyway, Karma has suddenly taken interest in a particular pure soul. His name was Murphy. She first caught him as a teenager and through the years he went through more hardships than any other mortal she had ever followed. Years went by and she would visit the mortal plane to try to help him and steer him away from potential danger. Eventually she figured out that the little dangers and hardships were being created to try and corrupt his soul and turn him evil, for a pure soul that turns evil can become a powerful demon or dark sorcerer. She kept appearing and saving him and at one point he caught her before she could disappear. You could say it was love at first sight, but Karma had been watching over him for years. He thanked her and was put in a daze from just touching her. Contact with an angel of her status awakened some of his powers as a mortal pure soul. This angered whoever was trying to turn him and Karma sensed he was going to die." Kurt knew that this meant she could see the X and wondered why the book Blaine got the story from didn't mention it. " She saved his life over and over again to the point where both her sisters noticed. They tried to reason with her, but she couldn't let him die. The dark sorcerer found out that Karma herself would come down to see Murphy and save him and he used it to his advantage. He captured Murphy and like all stereotypical villains he told Murphy of his plan and about who Karma really was. She came down to rescue him unaware of the trap. Karma is invincible, but Murphy didn't know. He jumped in front of Karma in the last second absorbing the curse that the dark sorcerer had aimed at her. They shared one last longing look before his disappeared. Karma banished the sorcerer and stripped him of his powers in a rage of white hot power that erupted throughout the mortal plane. Death eventually got Karma to return to her own plane asking her why she is upset. If Murphy was a pure soul, then upon dying he would go to her plane, but then Death realized he wasn't on her list. He was not dead, but cursed, lost in limbo, forever in between life and death. Death spent years searching limbo for him so she could release him to Karma, but he died without her knowing and limbo is infinite. Karma still mourns for him, so whenever karma doesn't seem to be going your way, it's because she's too overcome with grief to help..."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. Not only was the story sad, but he somehow knew in his heart that it was true. Blaine's eyes were a bit glassy, but he blinked back to normal as he saw the tears fall down Kurt's face.

"Kurt." his tone was caring and sad. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and cupped his cheek.

Kurt smiled a bit sad and covered Blaine's hand with his own. He sincerely hoped their fate would not be similar to Karma and Murphy's despite all of the already present parallels. "I'm ok..." his voice was barely there. "It's just...I can't stand the thought of losing you...poor Karma." Kurt forced his tears to stop as Blaine pulled him close into a hug. He really was sick of all this crying.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He put his lips to Kurt's ear. "This is true love. Nothing can break that bond." Kurt gasped. While they had said 'I love you' before hearing it like this gave Kurt butterflies. He pushed back from their embrace so he could grab Blaine's face to try and communicate all of his feelings through a kiss.

Unfortunately their 'communication' was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a louder than normal clearing of the throat. Kurt stopped immediately blushing, making Blaine smile and blush a bit as well. Kurt sat up and turned towards the door, his father was standing there and Kurt could just feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Dinner's ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's 3AM WOOT...yeah (insert rant filled apology here) reminder: I write this fic late at night when DaySam is asleep and NightSam is fully awake to write 8D so if its got grammar and spelling issues I apologize and don't hesitate to yell at me for it. SpellCheck only goes so far. As always you can ask me questions about the story I really don't mind and I don't bite...much. Anyways I have at tumblr and a deviantart and I think my email might even be on my author page thing here so feel free to ask me things or whatever. Heres next chapter. We are getting close to the part I, personally have been waiting for...**

****in case you forgot(since I fail at updating) Last chapter ended with Kurt and Blaine in Kurt's room right before Burt interrupted to come to Dinner.**

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel the concern as he walked to the kitchen, he tried to stay focused on Blaine's warm feeling but he was painfully aware of the emotions and auras of the other three people in the room. He felt the concern from Carole and Burt.<p>

When he sat at the table, across from Finn and next to Blaine he suddenly felt extremely hungry, which was odd. He had not felt like eating much all day, and seeing Reggie didn't really help his appetite. Finn was already piling food on his plate and Kurt suddenly wanted to reach out and grab his plate of food. Then it clicked. Kurt had no idea if hunger counted as an emotion, but he was definitely picking up on some Finn vibes. He laughed a little to himself as he out a decent amount of food on his own plate. Blaine glanced at him questioningly, then smiled. Kurt immediately felt the warmth and decided that he could use dinner to practice focusing his powers.

He could vaguely hear the hum of voices talking around the table as he tried to shut out Finn's overwhelming hunger. He focused on his dad, the concern was still there. He and Blaine were talking and Kurt couldn't help but smile when he felt how much his father approved and seemed to like Blaine. Compared to most days Kurt seemed quieter than usual, and luckily they all assumed it was because of the encounter Kurt had had earlier in the day.

He decided that Blaine was next. While he always focused and clung to Blaine's warm aura, he had never purposely focused on his emotions. It was strange how much harder it was to focus on Blaine. The only feeling he got was the warmth, but Kurt knew that was from his aura. He forgot his subtly and ended up staring and Blaine intently, it was as if there was some sort of shield protecting Blaine's emotions. Kurt had always assumed that Blaine was just a bit reserved, but this was unnatural the force felt like it could be magical.

Blaine suddenly tensed and whipped his head around to stare at Kurt. He softened his expression and put his hand on Kurt's arm. "Kurt."

Kurt's mind was obviously somewhere else, he looked completely zoned out. Blaine squeezed his arm a little this time. Burt and Carole turned to look at him as well. Finn was blissfuly oblivious still enjoying his food. "Kurt." Blaine spoked louder.

Kurt inhaled quickly and shook his head. He blinked several times as if he had just woken up. "I—what? Sorry."

"You ok, kiddo?" Burt was back to being concerned.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. My mind was somewhere else..." He smiled to his father and to Blaine who looked concerned. Kurt could see it in his eyes, but not feel it from him and he frowned a little. He caught himself and smiled once again to Blaine. "Really I'm fine."

Blaine gave his arm and gentle squeeze and smiled.

Dinner continued normally and Kurt only focused on blocking out their emotions from his which usually meant he clung to Blaine's warmth.

Their plan didn't play out too well and eventually Blaine did have to go home. Kurt parked in Blaine's driveway and Kurt stared intently above his head making sure an X wasn't going to suddenly appear.

"Is there something in my hair?" Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look.

"What? No. Sorry." Kurt lightly blushed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird all evening." Blaine reached to take Kurt's hands in his.

"Just the Reggie thing." Kurt lied. "I'll get over it." Kurt clutched Blaine's hands tightly. Now that he knew for sure that Reggie was on the loose, he could try to murder Blaine in his sleep.

"Kurt, What's wrong?" Blaine looked down at how tightly Kurt was holding his hands. "You can tell me, Kurt." Blaine looked at him straight in the eyes his honey hazel looking a little greener than usual.

"I don't want him to kill you in your sleep." Kurt blurted then immediately let go of Blaine's hands to covered his face hiding from Blaine.

"Hey, hey" Blaine took Kurt's hands back in his. "No one is going to kill me. Don't worry. I will still be here in the morning" he kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I'll even text you when I wake up so you know I'm still here."

Kurt blinked back his tears and let out a shaky breath. It was certainly a better idea than sneaking out of his house to come and watch Blaine sleep, like some sort of stalker. "Promise?"

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, their lips close enough to kiss and whispered "Promise." He sealed it with a kiss and squeezed Kurt's hands once more before turning to get out of the car.

"Blaine?" Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yes?" Blaine turned to look at him.

"Umm...don't walk to the coffee shop tomorrow. I want to pick you up from here."

Blaine titled his head like a puppy. "Kurt we always meet at the coffee shop it's not that long of a walk."

"Please Blaine. I know I'm paranoid, but humor me. I want you safe." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes back to their honey hazel color. Blaine seemed to magnetically move back towards Kurt never breaking eye contact.

"Ok. I'll stay here." He smiled before giving Kurt one more longing kiss. Kurt's hand was on Blaine cheek as they parted he caressed it gently and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Blaine got out of the car, his warm feeling leaving with him.

"Love you too." Kurt watched Blaine and made sure he was safely inside before he drove home. Kurt already missed his aura.

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks were thankfully uneventful. Blaine texted Kurt the second he woke up, Kurt would drive to Blaine's house in the mornings and Blaine would always have some sort of delicious lunch packed for the both of them. Kurt would spend his boring classes practicing his empathy and the precision of his focus. They would each other's houses after school to study and do homework together until one of them had to go home. They only time Kurt would get anxious was when he had to go to his lessons with Cassi he had told Blaine he was do volunteer work. Blaine never seemed to question and he always had some sort of tutoring to go to during that time as well. Neither of them ever talked about what they did during their hour apart (although in Kurt's case it could go on infinitely in that white space). As the days went on, however, Blaine did notice that Kurt was getting more and more tired after his volunteer work.<p>

Kurt was learning quickly but with the pressing matter of Armageddon's revival and Reggie's vendetta, he had begged Cassi to teach him as much as possible. He obviously regretted it after a seemingly endless fighting lesson.

"Who knew being dead would be more work than being alive." Kurt took a deep breath and slumped into a the chair in Cassi's office.

"Technically you are still alive..."

Kurt gave Cassi a confused look.

"Kurt. We've been over this. You were brought back to life. Yes, you died, but you're not dead. Me on the other hand. I am just a corporeal projection of myself. Most guardian angels are just angels in human form."

Kurt waved his hand at her he was far too exhausted to deal with more history lessons no matter how much he enjoyed the stories.. "Yeah, right. Whatever." He groaned as he got up. "I have got a coffee date to go to, so I will see you...tomorrow?"

"I don't want to over work you, Kurt. Practicing while you're this exhausted won't do anything."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe I could get one of these picture frame things. I could just jump in and get my rest and come out with time to spare."

Cassi laughed. "We'll just go over some history stuff no training, ok? Now go on your date." She scooted him out the door.

As usual Blaine was already at the coffee shop, their cups already on their usual table. Kurt smiled and didn't have to even put any effort into blocking out the shop, because Blaine's warm aura always overpowered everything else. Kurt sighed into the chair.

"Oh my god thank you." He grabbed his coffee.

"Who knew volunteering could be so tiring?" Blaine smiled as Kurt practically drank all his coffee in one gulp.

"What? Volunteer?" Kurt was in a daze. The caffeine really wasn't helping, he was starting to wonder if it was a side effect of being an angel.

Blaine frowned. "You _were_ volunteering right? I mean that's what I thought you did everyday...for an hour...after school..." Blaine looked hurt, Kurt could faintly feel the jealousy building in Blaine, and the warmth was fading.

"Yes. I volunteer after school, Blaine. We just did a lot of work today. I felt like I was there for hours and I am really sore from all the..." Kurt just barely caught himself and Blaine noticed the slight pause, causing the seed of suspicion in his mind. "boxes. We had to move so much stuff I don't even know what was in some of them." Kurt hated lying but, it's not like he could tell Blaine the truth.

Blaine had never really asked about it before, because he didn't want to talk about his tutoring hour either, but that small plant of suspicion was already growing. "What's that place called again?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Its like a safe house type thing, like I told you before. They'll help anyone no matter who or what they are. The girl I work with works a lot with the suicide hotline and potential suicide victims. She has saved a lot of lives." Kurt felt good telling the truth. He really did go to a volunteer place, he just disappeared into an office and trained for saving the world for an hour everyday. "Anyway how was your tutoring? Were you getting tutored or were you doing the tutoring this time? I've lost track."

Kurt could tell Blaine didn't want to answer. "It's usually me being tutored." Blaine's warm aura was almost gone.

"While I admire your ambition, what could you possibly need tutoring for?" Kurt felt like there was a reason that neither of them had talked about this before, he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

Blaine managed a laugh lightening the mood a bit. "I don't know how to do _everything_ you know." Blaine smiled and looked Kurt in the eye the green was back in his honey hazel eyes.

"That still doesn't answer the question, but you don't _have_ to tell me." Kurt was a bit annoyed and Blaine looked surprised at his annoyance.

"I do. I mean I...it's embarrassing ok?" Blaine wouldn't meet his eyes this time.

Kurt tried to read his emotions, but that shield was still up. It had to be some sort of magic. Kurt was more powerful now, or maybe his love for Blaine affected his powers. Kurt sighed and put a hand on Blaine's. "It's ok." He had a secret too, what kind of hypocrite would he be if he pressed Blaine into telling him. "You can tell me if and when you are ready."

Blaine still looked a little concerned. Whether it was about his secret or Kurt's, Kurt couldn't tell, but his warmth was coming back. Blaine let out a nervous laugh. "Why do I feel like we just had a fight?"

Kurt snorted. "well that might be the thing to say to start one."He smirked. "I'm not angry about anything...are you?"

Blaine was a bit frustrated and still slightly suspicious, but he wasn't angry. "No."

"Then I think we are just fine." Kurt let out a small yawn making Blaine laugh.

"You really are tired. Come on. Let's go." They made their way out of the coffee shop.

"You didn't walk here did you?" Kurt glanced above Blaine's head on instinct.

"I had perfectly safe transportation here. Don't worry." Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulders as they walked to Kurt's car.

Kurt walked towards the driver's side, but Blaine pulled him back. "Oh no. You are far too tired to be driving right now."

He handed Blaine his keys and walked to the passenger door, Kurt was too tired to argue. In fact, he was tired enough that his powers were not at 100%.

He heard the shot before he could register that Reggie was near them. The people around them instinctively ducked and Blaine ran to Kurt. Kurt came back to reality and noticed his arm was bleeding. He put his hand over it just as Blaine came towards him.

"Kurt! Are you ok?" Blaine turned to look behind them. "It was him wasn't it?"

Kurt concentrated while Blaine was turned the other way. He closed his eyes and began to heal his wound. Something was different about this one. He had done cuts, bruises, and even broken bones, in training, but this wound felt like poison. Kurt could heal, but all he did was speed up the body's process, therefore leaving a scar. He had yet to master reversing the wound back to health. Speeding this up only made it worse. It must have been some sort of poison, Kurt couldn't heal himself.

"Blaine..." Kurt said weakly.

"Oh my god Kurt. Where are you hurt?" Blaine looked frantically from Kurt's face to his legs to his torso and back to his face.

"I love you" was all Kurt managed before he passed out.

Blaine finally saw the blood leaking through Kurt's fingers as they covered his arm. Blaine looked around them and thankfully no one was near. He took a necklace out from under his shirt and placed it in his hand above Kurt's and his arm.

"_Heal the wound within his arm, let this boy not come to harm."_Blaine repeated the phrase over and over as the stone in his hand emitted a soft glow healing Kurt's arm, making the blood and hole in his sleeve disappear.

Blaine sighed in relief and inspected Kurt's arm. It was fine he held the stone near him and it glowed green he put it back round his neck and tucked it under his shirt. Blaine was satisfied but still worried. He put Kurt safely in the car and drove straight to the Hummel residence.

Blaine explained what happened, leaving out the part about Kurt getting shot, and they all assumed it was general shock or just the memory of the gunshot sound had brought on a flashback causing Kurt to faint.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up frightened, startled, and confused. His wings almost erupted from his back, but he noticed Blaine who had fallen asleep leaning against the bed. He looked dreadfully uncomfortable. Kurt crawled out of bed just enough to pull Blaine up with him. Blaine instinctively snuggled next to Kurt his head and hand resting on his chest.<p>

Kurt smiled and desperately tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the sound, the feeling of Reggie there. His arm. Kurt clutched his arm, bumping Blaine, but he seemed as exhausted as Kurt had felt earlier. His arm was fine. He stared at it for quite some time before he heard the door open. His father walked in. Kurt gently pushed Blaine so his head was on a pillow.

"Hey kiddo. You ok?"

Kurt leapt off the bed and into his father's arms.

"Dad."

"Whoa Kurt. It's ok. I'm here. You're safe." Burt glanced to Blaine on Kurt's bed. "Blaine's safe."

It warmed Kurt's heart when Burt said that and Kurt hugged him tighter. "I thought I was going to die...what happened?"

"Blaine said that you two were walking to your car when he heard the gunshot, and you passed out. He made sure you were ok before driving you home. The second he sat down and held your hand he fell asleep. Poor kid's exhausted."

Kurt thought it was odd, Blaine was so awake earlier and despite the shock of the gunshot, he should be as tired as he was. Maybe Blaine was just better at hiding it than him. "He's not hurt is he?"

"As far as we could tell he's just tired. Best just to let him sleep."

Kurt nodded and his stomach growled. Even though it was just his dad Kurt blushed.

Burt laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You two slept through dinner. I'll ask where Carole put the leftovers. See if you can wake him up. He should eat something too." Burt smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulder, before leaving the room. Kurt was so glad that his father had grown to like Blaine and he just smiled after him.

Once Burt left Kurt let his mind wander back to his arm. He clutched his arm again. Kurt was so sure he had been shot. Maybe Karma saved him or Cassi, as their chosen one, they couldn't really allow him to die. In any case Kurt was certain now that Reggie was after him. He didn't miss. He meant to hit Kurt, he meant to poison him. Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine who looked adorably peaceful as he slept. He brushed a stray curl off his forehead and sighed. _He shouldn't have to go through this._ Kurt thought. _Reggie is after me, just me._Kurt bit back tears. _What if Blaine is safer if he's away from me?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey look another 3 am post! XD This chapter is significantly longer than the other and I do hope that makes up for not posting in a while. A good portion of this chapter is also about Blaine so you guys get to see what's up with him. I'm in the process of drawing some of my OC's (mainly so I can keep them straight XD) so hopefully I can give a link next chapter which should be soon, because a good chunk of it is already scattered throughout my notes. Same warnings about this being NightSam...I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p>Kurt tried his hardest to get Blaine to wake up, but the poor boy was exhausted, even his aura felt weak and not as warm as usual. Kurt couldn't understand why, but he was missing a chunk of time between passing out and getting home so something must have happened. Kurt looked around his room suspiciously as if his father or someone was going to burst back through the door. He sighed and turned to Blaine.<p>

"Here goes..." Kurt closed his eyes and hovered his hands over Blaine. He had never tried healing anyone other than himself and Cassi and it was still only the speed up kind of healing. Since Blaine seemed to be exhausted, speeding up whatever healing was needed should work.

He concentrated on Blaine's aura making it the only thing in his mind and sent his own soothing healing vibes towards him. Kurt peeked open his eyes to see if it was working and Blaine's normally hazel brown aura shifted to green. It was if Blaine was glowing, no, Blaine's chest _was_ glowing. Kurt assumed it was his power, but beneath Blaine shirt, he was still wearing the necklace. Blaine groaned turned over startling Kurt.

He stopped his magic abruptly, but the green glow continued. Kurt willed it to stop. It did fade but the glow was still there. He silently hoped Blaine wouldn't wake up until it faded. Blaine groaned and took a deep breath, absorbing the glow into his chest.

Kurt sighed, relieved. "Blaine?…Honey?" He caressed his cheek. Blaine leaned into his touch and smiled as he opened his eye. It took a while for things to settle and suddenly sat up straight in the bed causing Kurt to jump backwards.

"What? Where?" he looked at Kurt. "Kurt your…" his gazed flickered to Kurt's arm and then back to his face. He was breathing heavily

"I'm fine. You're fine. Relax we just fell asleep."

Blaine reached for Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace, thankful that his spell had worked. Kurt was startled but welcomed the hug, grateful that Blaine's warm aura was back. They separated and smiled at each other.

Blaine's could feel the faint linger of power in his necklace and his hand instinctively went to touch it. To Kurt, it just looked like Blaine had his hand on his chest. Although Blaine looked calmer, his eyes still had a hint of panic. Kurt took his hands. Blaine's mind was racing. He didn't remember falling asleep. He was fairly certain that Kurt was the one who was asleep and he was watching over him. "Wait...what happened?"

Kurt sat down on his bed next to Blaine. "Well from what you told my father, there was a gunshot, I fainted, you brought me here, and you instantly fell asleep by my side. I'm not sure how long it was until I woke up but I pulled you onto the bed with me. After that my dad came in he said we missed dinner and asked me to see if I could wake you up." _and I tested out my healing powers on you and freaked out when your chest started glowing. _"And here we are..."

Blaine was silent for a while. He waited for Kurt to mention his arm or something more about what happened.

"So...are you hungry? I mean I'm not really up for eating, but if I don't go out there, my dad's going to come back looking for me." Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine's stomach rumbled a little making both of them giggle. Blaine lightly blushed. "Sorry...I guess that answers the question." He took Kurt's hand and they laughed their way to the kitchen.

They didn't mention the incident again.

* * *

><p>Each day that passed, Kurt became more and more paranoid, and worried about everything. He trained with Cassi as much as he could, and when he was alone he would practice on his own. He just <em>had <em>to keep himself busy. Whenever he had time to think, the memories of all of his and Blaine's near death experiences flooded his mind. His dreams were no better, and eventually He was too afraid to sleep. It was getting to the point where Kurt couldn't tell the difference between nightmares, visions or memories.

Blaine was beginning to get concerned, if not, suspicious about Kurt. Because some of Kurt's power had been absorbed into Blaine's necklace, he would have been able to sense Kurt's power. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was exhausting himself, therefore giving off barely readable signs of magic.

At first Blaine thought the tiredness was from the trauma of the incident (he was not about to bring it up) but Kurt was falling apart. He was getting to tired to use his trained control over his empathy powers, and could barely make through classes at school. Blaine knew he had to do something, he couldn't figure out why Kurt looked like a zombie. He never would have guessed that Kurt spent all his free time preparing himself for a fight that would result in his own death.

Blaine had had enough of Kurt lying about how fine and "just a little" tired he was. He had to confront him, even if he knew it would most likely end up in a fight, in fact he was kind of hoping it would. Anger is one of easiest ways for magic to surface.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at one of his many sessions with Cassi and he was trying to work up the courage to ask her for a favor.<p>

"Kurt you do realize that overworking yourself isn't gonna do you any good?"

Kurt sighed, "I know, but I just...I need to be prepared. That gunshot came out of nowhere. I didn't even sense it or dream about it or anything. I just..." He sighed again and covered his face with his hands.

"Overworking yourself definitely not going to help with your sense at all." Cassi sat next to him on a sofa they created for the white space. "I know there is something else on your mind. How's Blaine?"

Kurt flinched as all the nightmares about Blaine flashed through his mind. "Actually I need to talk to you about him...Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, and of course. I am here to help. Always." Cassi smiled.

"If...if I got Blaine away form me for a few days, do you think you could watch over him? I have something I need to do without worrying about his safety." Despite the fact that Kurt was technically a superior angel to Cassi he regarded her as his teacher and therefore above him.

"I would be happy to. I'm honored that you trust me enough to ask me to do this. I'll clear everything else off my schedule and give him my full attention...but you have to promise me that you will get some rest."

Kurt nodded.

"Good, so how exactly are you going to get him to stay away from you for a few days?"

Kurt sighed, "The only way it's sure to work is if...if we have a fight."

* * *

><p>Both boys woke up the next day knowing what they had to do. Neither of them had a clear plan nor did they want to have a fight, so they each tried to act as normal as possible.<p>

Kurt stood at his locker, despite his always impeccable clothing, he looked terrible. He was paler than normal and by this point there were dark circles permanently under his eyes. School, training and coming up with a plan to keep Blaine safe were wearing him down. Well he did have a plan to keep Blaine safe, he just didn't want to go through with it. He felt selfish for endangering Blaine's life, so that he could be with him. "It's not fair to him..."

"What's not fair to who?" Blaine was standing behind him. Kurt jumped and turned around so fast, the force shut his locker.

"Oh my god, Blaine don't _do_ that." Kurt put a hand over his heart. He was completely off his game. Normally he could sense Blaine from a mile away, but the buzz of all the people in the school made all of his senses, even the non magical ones, unable to focus.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders to steady him. "Hey, you ok? You look awful."

Kurt was too tired to give him sass about his comment. "M'fine...Just a little tired. S'nothing." His words were a bit slurred.

"Kurt." Blaine waited for Kurt to meet his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

Kurt put his palm to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Umm..." Even when he did sleep, the nightmares wouldn't allow him any actual rest. "It was...I...I can't remember..." Kurt slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Hey, tell me what's going on?" Blaine was starting to wonder if maybe he did something wrong when he healed him, but he couldn't tell Kurt about it, not until he was sure Kurt had magic too.

"I'll be fine. We're gonna be late."

Blaine was not satisfied in the slightest with Kurt's answer, but their next class was starting soon. They had almost every class together this semester and Blaine practically had to carry Kurt to History. Blaine ignored the lesson and spent the entire class with an eye on Kurt.

Kurt struggled to stay awake, but the overwhelming auras and emotions from everyone in the room and quite possibly the neighboring rooms only brought back his headache from his previous class. He massaged his head and tried his hardest to block them all out, but his powers were not cooperating. He couldn't even feel immense worry and concern coming off Blaine. Kurt tried to take notes but he couldn't focus. Blaine took his free hand under the desk and smiled at him, concern deep in his eyes. His warmth spreading from Kurt's hand to his entire body. Unfortunately it didn't drown out the buzz of all the people around him, but it soothed the pain just enough for Kurt to pretend to take notes.

When class finally ended, Kurt could barely stand up. He accidentally dropped the complete contents of his bag onto the floor and groaned. Blaine rubbed his back sympathetically.

"I'll get it, Kurt relax."

Kurt sighed and buried his head in his arms on his desk. He said a muffled "thank you" as Blaine put everything back in his bag. Blaine glanced at some of the notes and realized that they were not about history at all. "Karma", "Death", "Fate", "Armageddon", and "Angels" were among the words on the paper. Separately, Blaine never would have given the words another thought, but something about the combination made him uneasy. He stuffed the last bit of papers back into Kurt's back and gently nudged him.

"Kurt." He whispered. "Maybe you should go to the nurse. I'm really worried about you."

Kurt stood up trying to look as awake as he could. "No. No nurses. No doctors. Not sick. I'm fine."

Blaine put Kurt's bag down and stood directly in front of him. "You are _not_ fine. You are exhausted. You may not be sick, but if you don't take care of yourself you will be soon."

"Blaine, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Please just drop it." Kurt picked up his bag and stumbled out of classroom, Blaine right behind him.

"I should have said something sooner, maybe I could have prevented this, but I am not going to let you do this."

Kurt knew an argument was coming and deliberately made his way to the parking lot. "Let me do what? I _told_ you I am fine." He really didn't expect this to be the fight he wanted, but he decided to go with it.

"Stop it. Stop lying. It is obvious that you are not ok. Kurt look at yourself! You've been miserable for days! You haven't slept and I can't bear to see you like this. I want to help. Talk to me."

Kurt sighed angrily. He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't him about all the pressure he was under. He really couldn't explain all of his stress. He knew he would have to lie again to keep the fight going. "Post Traumatic Stress..."

"What?"

"Umm from the gunshot. It brought back unwanted memories..."

Blaine eyed him. While the comment was plausible, Blaine knew Kurt too well, not to mention he, too needed this fight to happen. "I wish I could believe that was true, but I know you better than that, Kurt. Stop lying."

Kurt acted as angry as he could, keeping in mind that with his state of exhaustion he could risk his wings coming out. "Why don't you just tell me what you want me to say, so I can get on with my day!"

A tense silence passed between them. "I didn't know that my caring about you was such and inconvenience..." Blaine's voice was small and hurt, he may have wanted this fight, but that didn't make the words hurt any less.

Kurt regretted saying it, but kept up his facade.

"Blaine I didn't mean-"

"Stop." Blaine put his hand up. "I really don't want to have this fight with you." His voice was surprisingly calm. He knew how to end the fight. "Maybe we just need to take a break. You can sort your things out, without me getting in the way." Blaine was desperately trying not to break. Kurt's anger hadn't hinted magic at all. He felt horrible for doing this he couldn't believe he was wrong.

Kurt stared at him trying his hardest not to cry.

"I have to go my aunt's for a few days." In truth, Blaine's grandmother had been pestering him for weeks to go and see his aunt. He kept putting it off, because of Kurt. After seeing the notes Kurt had he really did need to visit his aunt. "Maybe we can work things out when I come back."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same he knew his plan had worked.

"I won't be in class tomorrow..." Blaine started to walk back towards the school, he stopped and turned not really looking at Kurt, "I love you." Even with his empathy freaking out Kurt knew all the emotions behind those three words. The pain, the hurt, the concern, the love.

Kurt slumped against his car crying as Blaine walked away. When Blaine was out of sight he quickly pulled himself together, although he was still quite exhausted and whipped out his white phone.

"Cassi? It done...I can't believe it worked..." Kurt was tearing up, but he knew that Blaine would still love him when he came back. They would be able to make up, even if the days apart from him were going to be absolutely miserable.

Blaine hid in the bathroom when he got back in the school and buried his head in his hands. His phone buzzed quietly as if it had waited until he was alone. It was Blaine's grandmother Sage.

"Hi Grandma."

"I cancelled our tutoring sessions for this weekend. I am taking you to see your Auntie before it's too late. You need to go to the mansion"

"Grandma I told you before, Auntie doesn't live in a mansion, but it doesn't matter. I'm skipping school tomorrow to come visit."

"You don't remember the last time you were there do you? Anyway, good. It's about time you listen to your grandma. Make sure your bring your books with you."

"Yes, Grandma I know. I'll have to figure out how to get Mom and Dad to let me stay with you for the weekend."

She laughed, "I'm sure you'll think of something and if all else fails, mention Val."

Blaine managed a laugh.

"I'll see you then."

"Bye." Blaine hung up. "Ugh." He thought about Kurt and their fight as Kurt was laying in the backseat of his car staring into space.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>With the assurance that Cassi was going to watch over Blaine, Kurt managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Eventually he did have a nightmare about failing to save the world and woke up, but it was only an hour before his alarm. Normally if he woke up this early he would practice training of some sorts, but he promised Cassi he would get rest. He sat up in his bed and crossed his legs to meditate. This way he was practicing his focus and partially relaxing at the same time.<p>

He was lost in thought when the images hit him. They were vague but Kurt could tell they were bad. There was a large empty room perhaps an abandoned warehouse but the walls and floor were made of stone. There was blood on the floor, bottles of liquids on a shelf in the corner. The silhouette of a person who looked like Reggie.

Kurt gasped and fell back on his bed, the sound of his alarm breaking his trance. "Ugh." Kurt groaned he really didn't want to go to school. He got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. He could feel the auras of his family long before he got to the kitchen and to his surprise, Kurt actually made them go had control again. He was happy about it, but his fight with Blaine kept nagging him. He focused on Carole and absorbed her good mood before walking into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Hey kiddo." Burt looked up from the newspaper.

"Morning Kurt" Carole smiled, "Want any breakfast?" Even though Kurt declined everyday(he ate breakfast with Blaine at the coffee shop) Carole always offered.

"Actually I would love some." Kurt smiled. He offered to help but Carole insisted on making it herself. The smell of food eventually brought Finn down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Kurt...Did I wake up early or something?" Kurt was never home when Finn woke up.

Kurt laughed. "No Finn." Kurt shook his head. "I just wanted to have breakfast at home." He turned to Carole. "Speaking of which, it was delicious and I had better be going. If Finn's up, then I'm probably late already."

"Hey." Finn called after him.

"See you at school." Kurt just laughed as he walked out the door. His smile faded when the door shut. He sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

He spent most of the day trying to think of a way to track down Reggie. He obviously knew how to find Kurt. Of course he did, Kurt was predictable. He did practically the same thing everyday. The more he thought about it, the more it became clear that the only way to find Reggie was to let Reggie find him.

* * *

><p>"I just don't see why you need to stay there all weekend, Blaine. You go over to her house almost everyday. Don't get me wrong I am glad you love your grandmother so much, but I just really don't think you should be spending this much time with her."<p>

Blaine sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Neither of his parent approved of his grandmother. They thought she was a bit crazy and they liked his aunt even less. So basically Blaine was lying about skipping school the next day, and the fact that he was going to his aunt's house.

"Mom, last time I was there Grandma looked a little sick and she called yesterday and I think she's getting worse. It's probably just a cold and since you and Dad have stuff to do all weekend. I thought I would do you both a favor and take care of her." Blaine crossed his fingers in his pockets hoping this would work. He could see the skepticism on his mother's face and tried plan B. "She said she was planning on calling Auntie Val if I couldn't come, which probably mean she'll come down a visit."

Blaine knew by the look on his mother's face that he had won.

"Okay, okay. You should go take care of her. Val would probably do more harm than good." his mother walked off shaking her head.

"Yes." Blaine whispered and grabbed his overnight bag and his backpack, which was full of the books for his grandmother. "I'm gonna go straight to Grandma's after school, bye!" He ran to his car and drove away as fast as possible, fearing his mother would change her mind.

When he got to his grandmother's modest house he wasted no time with his things and went straight for the door. As always she opened it right before he had a chance to knock. Sage was a very short old woman, with pure white hair and dark brown eyes. Despite her age, she was extremely able and energetic, much to the disbelief of Blaine's mother.

Blaine sighed. "You always do that. One of these days I'll get a chance to knock on your door."

They laughed as they hugged.

"Come, now Blaine let's go no time to waste." Sage carried her small luggage bag to Blaine's car and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Blaine looked down at the numbers.

"It's where we are going. You plug it in to your GPS thing."

"I thought we were going to see Auntie Val."

"We are."

Blaine shrugged and helped his Grandmother into the car. As far as he new his Auntie Val lived at least three hours away he had no idea how far away these coordinates were from here, but he knew better than to question his Grandmother about such things.

The trip only took about an hour and a half, most because Blaine got a little lost once they were off the main roads. Even with a GPS when there are no street signs or defined roads it makes it difficult to know where to turn.

"Grandma?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure this is right?" Blaine looked around there were trees everywhere, he wasn't even sure if he could find the main roads again. They were pretty much smack dab in the middle of the forest.

"No, dear back up the car just a little."

Blaine put the car in reverse and sighed.

"Stop."

Blaine looked around again hoping that he would see whatever his grandmother was convinced was here.

"You've got your necklace?"

"Of course. You told me to never go anywhere without it."

Sage put her hand on her own necklace the stone was pure white opal.

"Repeat after me:

_Followers of Valari, supporters of the Pure_

_We ask to cross the sacred ground ask to go through the door"_

Blaine repeated with his hand on his necklace. His stone glowed the color of his eyes and when they finished the spell, both his eyes and the stoned glowed neon green. Sage's stone and eyes glowed white.

Blaine followed her gaze and saw two trees. In the space between the trees, their branches were tangling together. They looked more like vines as the thinner branches wove themselves together until giant double doors were revealed between the trees. They swung open clearing a path straight to Blaine's car. He looked to his grandmother and she nodded. He drove through the giant doorway and the path disappeared behind him. Their magic glow fading.

Once they were in, the doors shut and from the outside the trees untangled and returned to normal. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. There it was a huge mansion. It was like they had stepped through a portal and maybe they had. The forest canopy was gone and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue that reminded Blaine of Kurt's eyes. The mansion itself was covered in vines and there were various trees all around it that eventually turned into the forest that surrounded the place completely. There was a fountain in front of the mansion, but the water in it seemed to glow. He drove up to the front of the mansion in awe.

"Blaine." Sage reached over and shut his jaw startling him back to reality.

"What?" Blaine shook his head and focused on his grandmother.

"Stop staring and let's go."

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful here."

Sage laughed. "You really don't remember." She got out of the car and Blaine followed carrying both his bags.

"Remember what?"

"Visiting me all those years ago." Val had stepped

"Auntie Val!" Blaine ran to hug her.

"It's been too long." Val was only about ten years older than Blaine, but she looked like she could still be a teenager, especially since she was only a couple inches taller than him. She had her hair folded up in a clip with curled ringlets hanging over the edge and her eyes matched her mother's. She had a necklace like Blaine and Sage but her's had a purple stone.

"Evalynne, we have no time for pleasantries. This meeting should have happened weeks ago." Sage huffed and walked inside.

"Ugh mother I hate that name. I told you to call me Val." Val shook her head. "Come on, we really do have much to discuss." She put an arm around Blaine and they walked into the mansion. Most of the inside looked centuries old. It was rather worn down and there were cobwebs and dust everywhere.

"So..." Blaine looked up at Val. "What's this all about? I mean don't get me wrong I love seeing you, but why exactly am I here? And better yet, where is here?"

Val led him into the library of the mansion. It was absolutely overflowing with books and above the fireplace was a faded painting of a young woman.

"This mansion belonged to her." Val gestured to the painting.

She looked surprisingly similar to Val, but the colors of the painting were faded in such a way that it was near impossible to determine their original color. She had a sad look in her eyes, practically floor length hair that formed into ringlets at the ends. She looked soft and delicate and her skin was pale(well maybe it was because it was faded, but she looked awfully pale).

"She's beautiful." Blaine stared up at the painting.

"Her name was Valari." Val had purposely chosen "Val" as her nickname as a tribute to her.

"_She's _Valari?" Blaine turned around. "She's so young."

"Blaine. It's time you knew her story." Sage walked towards him with an ancient looking book.

"But, I do...I mean she was a powerful sorceress and she stopped armageddon centuries ago. Her followers practice her teachings in the event that evil must be extinguished again."

Val turned to Sage, "That's pretty close."

Sage waved her hand at her. "But not the full story."

"Grandma, I don't understand how her full story holds this much importance. I mean why didn't you just tell it to me from the beginning? Why now?"

"Come, sit." Sage gestured to the chairs near the fireplace. "It is important now, because Armageddon is coming back and we must be prepared."

Blaine froze. He had heard his grandmothers stories all his life,and he had assumed that armageddon just meant the end of the world.

"Coming back? Wait. Armageddon's a person?"

Both Sage and Val nodded.

"I thought you knew. He was the most evil soul to ever live. And Valari was the only sorceress powerful enough to stop him." Val took the book from her grandmother and began searching through it.

"She really did it all by herself? Couldn't other sorcerers have helped her?"

Sage shook her head. "No."

"No she didn't do it by herself, or no, other sorcerers couldn't help?" Blaine was now officially confused.

"Both." Val had found the page she was looking for.

"I don't understand." Blaine sighed.

Val turned the book so he could see. "No single sorcerer no matter how powerful could extinguish an evil like that. Karma sent someone to help, a man named Leon." The illustration was black and white and showed Valari and a young man standing on the edge of a cliff battling a giant shadowed figure. The young man, Leon, had wings.

"She sent an angel..."Blaine whispered.

"Not just any angel, an angel with the purest of souls. It is said that only the right combination of power between an angel and sorcerer can defeat Armageddon." Sage toyed with her own necklace.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"As one of a Valari's followers and as a sorcerer, you must be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

Val set down the book, "More and more people are getting corrupted towards darkness, and demons are escaping from the Underworld. We may have to start patrolling the streets, protecting the innocents from escaped demons or even dark sorcerers."

"You mean, I have to fight?" Blaine was not a fan of violence. He would only resort to it if it was the one and only option. "The darkened souls and sorcerers are still people...I don't know if could harm them, morally."

Val suddenly had another book in her hands. "You might have to put your personal morals aside, Blaine. The world needs protecting. If we don't do it who will?" She held the book out for him to take. "It's time you learn some fight magic."

This was going to be a long weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**How is it that I always seem to post these at 3 am? I suppose it's because Day!Sam is boring and Night!Sam is the only one who actually does the awesome posting stuff...Forgive me I am high off no sleep. Sorry this took so long. Every I tried to sit down and write this, someone in my family (mainly my sister) found a way to keep me from doing so. Not to mention I had a couple 7 hour drive trips in which no writing is possible on account of the whole driving part. Anyways this is the longest chapter I've ever done for this story so I hope it makes up for it and I hope it makes sense because as you know by 3 am I've gone a bit mad.**

**I did end up doing some OC like I promised. There's links on my profile page and there's also links on my tumblr: k8y411[dot]tumblr[dot]com/fanfics (replace [dot] with . ) also I've included links to what I imagine their necklaces to look like especially since Blaine has this weird stone called Sphene (the range of its colors are like Darren's eyes its pretty awesome)**

**There is lots of jumping back and forth between Kurt and Blaine during this chapter and I apologize in advance, but it's necessary.**

**WARNING: towards the end it gets a little graphic and gory (the extent really depends on the viewer, but I feel obligated to warn you)**

**oh and I have no beta, and its 3 am so forgive my spelling and grammar Night!Sam failed grammar class.**

* * *

><p>Friday was absolutely horrid. Every time Kurt closed his eyes, the images flashed through his mind. The blood, the cold stone floor, the Reggie-like shadowed figure, now bloody chains too. At first he was curious, but by the end of the day he just wanted them to stop. The second he got home he pulled out his notes from his sessions with Cassi as well as a handful of books she had lent him. He was sure Reggie had contact with demons and he knew that Reggie was still considered mortal so he could never enter the underworld. There just had to be a way to get messages between the planes, after all the sisters communicated somehow too.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand how demons are escaping." Blaine said as he dodged a blast of purple energy. He and Val were in a large empty room in the basement of the mansion. Everything was made of stone. From the walls to the floor. According to Sage the room had magical properties that could slightly enhance the powers of whoever held the key.<p>

Val wasn't even standing, in fact, she was barely listening. She sat in an armchair (quite out of place in a empty stone room) with a book in her lap, one hand glowing purple absently sending random blasts towards Blaine. "Hmm..?" She was obviously enjoy her slight boost in power.

"If Fate is in charge of the underworld, and from what the books say she does quite a good job, how is it that demons are escaping?" Blaine said in between dodge and attacking her energy blasts.

"First of all Fate has quite a lot to do other than babysitting demons. Besides it's part of Armageddon's return. Demons from his day have most likely been saving their power, storing it up in order to use it at the right time. My guess is, he sent a message to them somehow. One of his many powers _was_ strengthening his followers. The more darkened souls on our plane the less people there will be to resist his takeover." She flipped the page in her book and finally looked up at Blaine. "You should be practicing."

He gave her a puzzled look as a dozen more balls of purple energy chased him. He managed to put out four before the rest hit him and he fell backwards onto the hard stone floor. "Ow..." Blaine shot Val an annoyed glance. "I don't understand how energy balls and falling on my butt is gonna help me fight off demons."

"You have to learn how to dodge and cancel out attacks that come towards you." Val stood up and put her book down on the armchair. "I'll show you." She went to the door and handed the key to Sage and the both nodded. Sage's eyes glowed white as did her necklace and her hands. Out of nowhere dark creatures appeared, some looked kind of smokey, while others looked like the consistency of sticky chewing gum. One thing they all shared was angry glowing eyes.

Blaine gasped and jumped backward only to find more behind him. He shot a hesitant blast from his hand, but it wasn't powerful enough to do much at all. He turned to see Val practically dancing around the room, dodging the demon blasts and shooting her own. She even created a temporary shield with her energy. Before long all of the demons were gone and Sage returned to normal.

"You see Blaine, all sorcerers have the energy ability, but not all of them know how to use it properly. Demons can come out of nowhere and you have to be able to defend yourself. You're lucky there have been no incidents. War could break out any minute and you've already got an enemy."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably at the memory. "I know." The whole gun shot-Reggie incident didn't go unnoticed. They quickly found out he was part demon and was trying to awaken his demon side. It was clear Blaine was a target, but unclear if Reggie knew his magical background. "You need to finish the basics in all the stages of training in order to be able to protect yourself and others."

Blaine sighed. "How many stages are there?"

Val muttered to herself as she counted. "Seven...give or take..."

Blaine blanched. "And you think I can complete my training by the end of this weekend?" he groaned in disbelief and flopped into the armchair.

"If you get up off that chair and start training, yeah. I think you can." Val pulled him up and got him started on more training.

* * *

><p>There were papers all over Kurt's room and the books were all over the place open to various pages. After about an hour Kurt channelled some sort of telekinesis on accident as he searched, and it turned out to be a great help. He had papers floating around the room as wells as books flipping pages on their own accord.<p>

He had managed to find information about communication between sorcerers. It was very rare involving a unique transfer of power and the creation of a magical connection, but it only manifested between the sorcerers of the good, so Kurt tossed the book aside.

There was a knock at his door. All of the papers and books crashed to the ground startling Kurt out of his powers. "Kurt you in there?" Burt opened the door and stared at the mess that covered Kurt's usually spotless room. "Whoa what happened in here?"

Kurt looked around nervously, "Nothing, just working on some homework...I uh had a lot of notes it got a little out of hand." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, anyway, dinner's almost ready, could you help Carole a bit? You know she won't let me or Finn in there."

Kurt let out a laugh. He _could _use a break. "Sure Dad. Just let me clean this up a bit and I'll be right down."

Burt nodded and closed the door. Kurt turned back to his papers hoping to use telekinesis again, but he had lost it. He groaned as he began picking up the papers and books. One of the last books caught his eye. Kurt knew it was important but he could sense his help was greatly needed in the kitchen. He bookmarked the page and brought it with him upstairs.

Finn tilted his head from where he was sitting on the couch."Familiars: Animals Companions to the Magically Inclined." Kurt froze at the statement and stared at him. "What? I can read." Finn gestured to the book in Kurt's hand.

Burt looked up from his paper to eye the book in Kurt's hands waiting to see how he would respond.

"Oh, yeah it's for a project...on folklore." Kurt couldn't believe he actually brought it into the kitchen. He placed it on his chair at the table and went off to help Carole with the rest of dinner.

"Folklore hmm? Anything in particular?' Carole smiled at him.

Kurt felt there was no sense in lying. "Just familiars really. It's the only book I could find about them." Kurt suddenly wondered if normal book stores carried the kind of books he had, after all his were more like history books.

"Ah, yes animals that witches have right? And they can talk to them or something?"

"Yeah..." Kurt wondered if animals could cross the planes. If both sorcerers and demons could communicate with them, then maybe that's how information was passed among Reggie and the demons.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the familiars. All through helping Carole and eating dinner he tried to remember if he ever saw or heard animals whenever Reggie was around. He was desperate to finish dinner and read the book. Kurt's eventually channeled his impatience to the rest of his family, not a lot of it, but just enough for them to finish dinner a little faster than usual.

Kurt gladly excused himself and got started with the book. In no time his room was covered in papers again. This time, however, they were new notes, new connections, and he was on the right track.

* * *

><p>Blaine was exhausted. He slumped onto one of the couches in the library. Apart from an extremely short break for lunch, he had done nothing but train.<p>

"You're not going to sleep already are you?" Val leaned over the couch and stared at him.

Blaine groaned and pushed her away. "After all that training, you expect me to be awake?" He grabbed for a pillow and covered his face with it.

Val shook her head. "Blaine, we have no idea when Armageddon is coming back, not to mention the fact that demons are pretty much escaping into our plane every second. The stuff that you were taught before was mainly defensive. You are getting a crash course at the rest of it and we're going in order of importance...otherwise you would have kept going with mediation."

"Mmm...Meditation." Blaine murmured, recalling the calming sessions he had at his grandmother's. "Sounds nice."

Val yanked the pillow off his face. "Grandma will be back in here any second to teach you more about potions, you had better be awake when she does."

Blaine sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Where are you going?"

"_I _have some local sorcerers to meet up with. We are trying to pinpoint the exact day that Armageddon will strike. We're actually hoping to find a sorcerer with second sight, but we've had no luck." Val sighed. "Also we are gathering any information we can about demons and darkened souls. Most of the books about them have been destroyed. Wish me luck!" With that Val gave a wave and left the library.

Blaine fell back on to the couch and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of Kurt plagued his mind. What if he isn't safe? What if demons attack him? Kurt was one of the purest souls he knew, a perfect target. Before paranoia fully took over, Sage walked in the room.

"Come on, dear. Get up. We can't make potions in here." Sage stared at him and wait for him to get up.

Blaine got to his feet quickly and practically tripped over the table. "Where are we going?"

He followed her from the library to a room near the kitchen. The room was in the shape of a circle a bit smaller than Blaine's bedroom, but the ceiling was far above them. The extremely long walls were lined with shelves of bottles filled with different colored liquids, endless jars filled with what looked like herbs and spices that were just about every color imaginable. In the center of the room there was a small circular, stone table with a hole in the center that held a cauldron. Underneath the cauldron and beneath table was a small fire. It was nothing like making simple potions in his grandmother's kitchen.

"Wow..." Blaine stared upward taking it all in. While he could faintly see the ceiling, the walls looked like they would never end.

"Yes, quite a lot of ingredients we've got here." Sage grabbed a large book and set it on the table. "Valari and her most trusted followers created this room for optimum potions making."

"Grandma?" Blaine was still staring at the shelves in awe.

"Yes dear?" she smiled as she flipped through the pages of the large book.

"If Valari made all of this great and powerful stuff, how come we're the only ones here? I mean shouldn't all sorcerers out there want access to resources such as these?"

Sage sighed. "Only followers of Valari may enter her mansion, it was an old security precaution of hers. Most of her followers were wiped out during her battle." She paused as she flipped through some pages of the book. "While she and Leon were battling with Armageddon the rest of the pure sorcerers had to deal with the demons and the dark sorcerers. There are other pure sorcerers out there, but very few Valari followers are left."

Blaine was broken from his daze. "How many exactly?"

Sage looked up from the book. "That we know of? Three."

Blaine's legs felt like jelly and he quickly fell onto a stool. "What?"

Sage waved her hand at him. "We are the only three Valari followers that I know of." She repated. "Val has searched, but people don't exactly advertise their allegiances, let alone the fact they are sorcerers anymore." She took a deep breath. "Now Blaine, I'm sorry but enough questions. There are things you must learn."

Blaine moved his stool so they were sitting side by side peering over the book. "So...what kind of potions I am learning?"

"More of the basic potions, for now. If we have time I'll teach you more difficult recipes. Then you'll be done until tomorrow."

Blaine knew that there was no point in arguing. He glanced at the book at saw a basic healing potion. "Healing potions?" Blaine wasn't expecting that. The few he had learned from his grandmother were short lasting camouflage potions, as well as a handful of plant growing potions.

Sage nodded. "Knowing how to heal is most important for you to learn. There are quite a few sorcerers out there and if an all out war should start you would probably be helping me with healing." She stoked the fire beneath the cauldron, preparing it for a potion.

"Oh, no I meant why learn healing potions when you can heal with a spell?"

Sage turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "We never covered specific spells in your lessons Blaine, nor did I ever give you any spell books." Her tone was slightly accusatory.

Blaine stared at the floor, biting his lip."I kind of...used one..." he squinted up at his grandmother unsure of what her reaction would be.

She stared at him for a moment and spoke calmly. "A healing spell?"

Blaine nodded.

"Where did you find it?"

Blaine fidgeted. "I didn't...I mean I...sort of...made it up?"

Sage gasped and Blaine flinched. "Tell me exactly what happened." There was a faint urgency in her voice.

"I umm..." Blaine was unsure how much to reveal. Everyone freaked out during his last death scare and he didn't really mention how he was almost turned into roadkill. "I was with Kurt...and Reggie, at least I think it was him, attacked us. After finding out about his demon connections I _was_ half expecting him to try and come after me."

Blaine was talking rather fast, almost tripping over his words. "Anyway he targeted Kurt specifically. I think he's trying to get to me through Kurt...H-he...he shot him." Blaine stopped shaking slightly the images flooding back to his mind. Blaine clutched the table and the rest of his words came out in a rush, faster than before.

"And Kurt was bleeding and I was freaking out and I could just tell that it wasn't a normal bullet and he passed out and I was starting to panic and the only thing that came to mind was magic so I took out my necklace and chanted the first lyrics- I mean spell that came to my mind and I said it over and over and over until his arm was healed and my stone was glowing but he was still passed out but I knew he was better my necklace glowed and I just knew..." Blaine was breathing heavily and clutching his necklace, his other hand gripping the table so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Blaine." Sage said calmly. "Blaine." She repeated more firm this time, and reached to pry his hand from the table. "Calm down." She soothed him.

Blaine's breathing returned to normal and he looked into her eyes and saw them turn white, but not glow.

"Can you remember your spell?" Sage held his hand and kept sending him her soothing vibes.

Blaine nodded.

"Make sure not to summon your magic as you say it. I just want to hear the spell I don't need to see it. OK?"

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed, "Heal the wound within his arm, let this boy not come to harm."

Sage let him go and her eyes flickered back to dark brown. "This is remarkable."

Blaine stared at her in confusion. "What's remarkable?"

"Creating spells of your own requires a great deal of power and control, everything you have learned so far is inner magic, other than a few potions. Even energy attacks are based on your inner magic. It's _remarkable_ that you used a form of transitional magic when you were never trained to do so, not to mention very few sorcerers nowadays can create their own spells."

Blaine stared at her silently. "What does that mean exactly?"

Sage smiled at him. "From what I understand about your relationship with Kurt, the extreme emotional stress you were under when he was shot released the full potential of your magic." Her smile faded and she was suddenly lost in thought. "Does he...is he..."

"Is he what?"

"Do you know if Kurt has magic?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands. "I umm I don't know." He sighed. "I mean he might, but I'm not sure. Why?"

"As you've learned before you become a sorcerer your magic must be awakened."

Blaine nodded. "It has to be awakened by an outside magical force or in a moment of need."

"Yes, and if it is awakened by another person, a permanent link forms between them. I always thought that your magic was awakened in a moment of need when Reggie attacked you, but what if Kurt was the one who awakened your magic? It would make sense that you have a connection and therefore make sense that his near death fully released your magical potential."

"Wait but Kurt doesn't even have a magic stone. I've never even seen him wear a necklace."

"Not everyone wears their stone as a necklace and not everyone gets their stone right away. You and Val had me to guide you and my mother helped me. Kurt might not have anyone to teach him."

"Hmm..." If Kurt _did_ have magic then Blaine wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore. Better yet, if they had that link Sage talked about they could probably do powerful magic together. "Maybe I could teach him..."

Sage laughed and Blaine realized he had said that out loud. "You can't teach anyone anything if you don't learn it yourself, first. Enough talk! I don't care how much power you may have, you still have a lot to learn."

Blaine's further questions would have to wait. He really wanted to know more about the possible link he had with Kurt, but in his current situation learning and training came first.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" There was a soft knock at his door. Kurt looked around his room. All but one of his books was in a neat pile and there were papers everyone, again. He stopped his telekinesis and tried to organize the fallen papers.<p>

"Come in." Kurt scribbled a few more notes before turning to see his father at the door.

"Hey Kiddo." Burt set down an ancient, worn out chest on an empty table by Kurt door.

Kurt eyed the chest mentally cringing at all the dust that was now flying around his room. "What's that?"

Burt looked a little flustered and awkwardly cleared his throat. "This belonged to your mom. There's books and stuff about...what did you call it?" Kurt stared blankly his mind still processing the fact that something that belonged to his mother was sitting in his room. "Folklore." Burt answered himself. "I thought maybe you could use it for your project. Your mom wanted you to have it anyway."

Kurt got up from his desk and instinctively hugged his dad. "Thank you" he whispered. Kurt now looked at it with affection.

"Well good luck on your homework." Burt turned to leave.

"Wait." Kurt noticed the keyhole, the chest was locked shut. "Do you have the key?"

Burt smiled and shook his head. "Remember that old key your mom gave you?"

Kurt's eyes lit up at the memory and nodded.

"Well..." Burt gave a nod to the chest and left down the stairs.

Kurt rushed to his bathroom for a damp cloth and cleaned the chest to his satisfaction. Once it was practically shining with cleanliness he walked to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. He took deep breath preparing himself. He opened the small box that held his mother's old perfume and an old brass key. Though the bottle was closed the faint scent of her perfume reached his nose, lightly floral and distinctively sweet. He held the small light pink bottle in his hands with care before he set it back in the box and retrieved the key.

He sat for a bit looking from the key in his hands to the chest. He really did want to open it, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to. He wondered why his mother would have books on folklore, or magic and why would she lock them away. Why would she have entrusted him with the key all those years ago? He desperately tried to remember the day she gave it to him and what she had said, but the only words that came to mind were, "This is a special key, for a special lock. I'm trusting you to keep it safe." He remembered nodded enthusiastically and being pulled into a warm hug. What made this lock so special? He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He didn't _have_ to open it now.

He put the key back in it's box and went back to work on his familiar theory. According to the book familiars present themselves to those with magic. You can't buy one or ask for one they just come to you. The first familiars belonged to the Trio and they were all birds. They used them for fast communication between their separate realms. The type of animals directly related to the type of power the sorcerer possesses.

Kurt ran his finger down the list of animals briefly reading each for words that would fit Reggie or Armageddon or anyone evil. The list was far too long. Maybe Armageddon's had a familiar and Reggie was using it. The book did mention famous familiars he must have skipped the entry in his haste. Kurt flipped passed the illustrations of the Trio's birds and finally stopped on a page with a menacing vulture.

"How appropriate..." Kurt muttered. Armageddon's familiar was a vulture; known for its patience, loyalty, and impervious-ness among other things. Now all he had to do was find it or catch it traveling to Reggie. Easier said than done. There just had to be a way to find him.

Kurt tidied up his room, changed into his pajamas, and sat on his bed to meditate. He was getting worked up about Reggie and maybe he could force himself to have a vision about Reggie.

The images came back, still cryptic, other than the shadowed figure. This time he was sure it was Reggie. Everything was dark, he could only make out a few details in the room. The floor and walls were made of stone, there were shelves that held bottles of colored liquids and jars of what looked like herbs and there was most definitely blood on the floor. Kurt could sense great pain and he pushed the images away. His subconscious went straight to Blaine. He was in the white space again, it was slowly fading to the honey hazel and Kurt could hear a waterfall. He opened his eyes and found the white space transformed.

He was sitting on what looked like a cloud, floating above a lake withing a huge cave. Directly in front of him was a large waterfall. The cloud floated him to the edge and he walked out from behind the waterfall to find the most breathtaking landscape he had ever seen. Everything was lush and the colors were soft, but vibrant. There was a beautiful green meadow with patches of flowers here and there. The waterfall poured into an endless river that divided the meadow from the forests. He walked gingerly onto the soft grass trying to figure out where he was. He turned around and saw that the waterfall was pouring out of a large mountain side glittering with precious stones waiting to be mined. It felt so foreign yet so familiar. He kept walking taking in his surroundings. Colorful birds flew across the sky. By the colors and confusion he was starting to feel like he fell down the rabbit hole. Then he felt it. The warmth. Blaine's warmth. It was strong and Kurt felt so relieved. He ran towards it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine had finished learning and making all the potions his brain could handle he collapsed onto his bed. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he constant worry about Kurt was keeping him from it. He sat up and began to meditate like he had learned. He created his own "happy place" in his head to go to where he could relax. He had always found the sound of water calming so he created a waterfall and he loved the beauty of nature so everything was flowers and trees. He made the grass soft and the flowers fragrant and watched the river flow endlessly into the sunset. He sat on a small hill, his back to the glittering mountainside, from his connections to magic stone. He faced the sunset and sighed.<p>

"Everything was going to be alright" he told himself. Then suddenly it wasn't. This was _his_ happy place. A spot only _he_ could get to. He felt something off, something near his waterfall. Something or someone was in his mountain. He debated getting up or releasing himself from his meditation, but something told him not to. There was something familiar about the presence. First his mind shot to Reggie. What if Reggie had found a way to attack him here. Blaine froze his hand gripping at the grass. No that wasn't it. It was a magic presence, a powerful one, but not evil.

He heard footsteps, quick footsteps. Someone was running towards him. He quickly got up, and felt the need to defend himself just in case the source of the magic was hostile. His eyes turned to match the color of his Sphene stone, but only his hands and the stone glowed. He took a defensive stance and prepared energy blasts in his hands as he turned around.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

The shock threw them both out of their meditate and back to reality. Both were knocked backwards onto their beds. They stared at their respective ceilings.

"Was that a vision?" Kurt thought.

"What was he doing in my head?" Blaine thought.

"Why was he glowing like that?" Kurt sat back up and looked at the time. It was somehow one in the morning.

"How did he even find me?" Blaine rubbed his face with his hands.

"Was he even really there?" They both thought.

Puzzled and tired both boys fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>There was a tap at his window followed by an eerie hissing sound. Kurt jumped out of bed ready to attack. The sound came again. It sent chills up his spine and then he saw it. The vulture, Armageddon's vulture. It was perched outside Kurt's window with a bag in it's beak. Kurt stared into its lifeless dark red eyes.<p>

He let out a small gasp and was suddenly filled with fear. It dropped the bag, gave Kurt one last menacing glare and flew off. Kurt waited til he could no longer see the bird and quickly opened the window, grabbed the bag, and locked the window again. The second the bag touched his hand it started sizzling. Kurt jumped back and dropped it on the floor of his room. The bag dissolved into thick black smoke until it displayed an image. It was almost as if it had turned into a computer screen and Kurt was being sent a video message. Reggie appeared more evil and frightening as ever. Kurt's fear and anger built up as his former tormentor and murderer practically stood before him.

"Hello Kurt." A shiver went down his spine. "I assume you have already figured out who and what I am, because I surely know _all_ about you." His eyes were almost glowing red, and his light streaked hair contrasted with the darkness of the room.

Kurt gasped. _All about me? _What could that mean? The angel part or the _Pure_ angel part?

"I have a surprise for you." Kurt knew this wasn't going to be good. Reggie moved to reveal Blaine unconscious on the stone floor behind him. He was tied in chains and he was bleeding. The place looked oddly familiar. "Oh don't worry if I wanted _him_ dead, he would be." Reggie pulled on some chains attached to the wall making Blaine's limp body suspended like a puppet. "If you ever want to see you precious boyfriend alive again. I suggest you come find me and you had better come alone and unarmed. Otherwise..." Reggie picked up a sword and held it to Blaine's neck. He began laughing maniacally and even after the black smoke had faded the hint of his heartless laughter remained.

Kurt fell backwards onto the floor, hands covering his mouth. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and called Blaine. No answer. Tears were silently falling down his face. It couldn't be real. It had to be a trick. Cassi was watching over Blaine. She promised. Kurt let out a strangled sob as he realized why the location was familiar. He had been seeing visions of it. The stone floor, the blood, the chains, Reggie. It was starting to make sense, the images he was getting were trying to warn him about Blaine if only he had seen it in time. Kurt knew he had to act fast. Reggie could get bored and decide to kill Blaine any minute. Kurt quickly got dressed in the closest thing to battle attire he had and quickly left the house.

He tried calling and texting Cassi to get information on Blaine, but she wasn't responding. Kurt hoped Reggie didn't find a way to get to her too. He drove to Cassi's office, but she wasn't there either. How on earth did Reggie expect him to find his lair. Lair.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned and cursed himself for being so stupid. Reggie was most likely at one of Armageddon's old lair. From reading Kurt knew it was hidden in a forest and after watching the vulture fly away he had a pretty good idea of what direction it was in. Kurt wouldn't be able to drive through the forest, he would have to fly.

He parked in one of the few parking lots for the national park. An overly friendly park ranger offered him a map and asked if he wanted to purchase proper hike gear. Kurt was in too much of a hurry to notice the hinted comment on his clothes. He thanked him curtly for the map and ran off into the forest, leaving the ranger staring after him and not hike-friendly outfit.

As soon as Kurt got deep enough in the forest, he released his wings and flew to the top of a tree. The trees were so tall and the branches were thick enough so that no one would be able to see him. He concentrated all his power on sensing any form of magic. Blaine would be too faraway, and too weak for his warmth to reach Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned and rubbed his head. He had barely gotten any sleep. Val was already pounding on his door to get him to wake up. She finally opened the door and yelled at him.<p>

"Hey sleeping beauty, I don't have all day."

Blaine chucked his pillow at her and she caught it expertly. "It's too early."

"It's never too early to learn about demon history." Val ripped Blaine's curtains open. "I found some one of a kind books. Hurry up and come to breakfast, there is much to discuss." She threw the pillow back at Blaine's face and promptly left the room.

No less than five minutes later Blaine was hurrying into the kitchen. He didn't bother with his hair and was wearing rather plain clothes, in anticipation of today's activities. He thought briefly about how Kurt would disapprove.

"Ah there you are!" Sage slid him a plate of breakfast. "We figured out why Reggie has been after you."

Blaine practically choked on his mouthful of toast. "What?"

Val turned one of the battered old books towards him and pointed to a passage.

_In order for a darkened soul to to be granted demonic powers, they must convert or destroy a certain number of pure souls. If a demon hybrid wishes to become full demon they must commit a most heinous crime. Kill an angel._

The passage continued to go on about specifics and more demonic knowledge but Blaine stopped reading after "Kill and angel."

"How..."

"As far as we can tell Reggie has been after you, and probably Kurt as well in order to add you to his tally of destroyed pure souls." Val said nonchalantly as she bit into an apple. "I mean we knew he was trying to embrace his demon side, but now we know how it's done."

"I meant, how can someone kill an angel? I thought angels are already dead."

"In a manner of speaking yes, but just as demons can be vanquished from our realm, angels can be too. Granted it is much more difficult and quite evil to do so to angel, but it's still possible. The methods are unknown, but it takes someone of great darkness to even think of doing such a thing." Sage shook her head.

"But Reggie...he's trying to become full demon. He's going to try to kill an angel. Shouldn't we do something to stop him?" Blaine suddenly lost his appetite.

"There's not much we _can_ do, Blaine. We have no idea where he is or how to even get in contact with angels. It's been years since angels and sorcerers worked together." Val finished her apple and threw it out. "Come on. I've got reading to do, and you've got spells to memorize."

"But..." Blaine groaned. He never got to finish his questions or even a conversation about anything anymore.

Val took the pile of books in the kitchen left. Blaine cleaned up his plate and followed Sage to the library.

"Since most of them rhyme they should be quite easy to memorize, especially since you have such talent for songs." Sage smiled as she set an extremely thick book in front of Blaine.

"Yeah, because remembering song lyrics is so easy..." Blaine muttered.

"Energy blasts are strong enough to vanquish the less powerful demons, but with a full out war upon us, they will only impair them. A lot of spells can have effects similar to potions, but they take time to say fully and concentration must be kept while they are being said. Other spells are for specific demons or specific summoning and so forth. Most of these don't even need to be said out loud, because it's harder to interrupt something you can hear." Sage smiled. "I know this is a lot of work but there's no knowing when this war will start."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I want to be prepared." He looked down at the seemingly endless amount of pages he would have to read. Now reading all of this may seem hard, but spells were like weapons. Going into battle with no weapons would be suicide.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been flying for what seemed like forever until he finally felt something. A dark painful something. His empathy was picking up great pain and anger and he could sense magic. Without batting an eye, Kurt flew towards it at full speed. He came to what looked like miniature stone castle. Most of the stones were cracked and all of the plants that immediately surrounded it were dead and gray. Even the vines that grew on the house looked dead. Kurt took a deep breath and landed a safe distance away. He put his wings away in hopes that he could settle this without them. He knew the rarity and powers of angel feathers and didn't want to give them the chance to steal any.<p>

He walked towards the black wooden door feeling the presence of at least three inside. He couldn't even feel a hint of Blaine's warmth. What if he was already dead? Kurt shook those thought from his head. He had to be focused, he had to be prepared. Kurt still wasn't even sure if this was the right place. He grabbed the handle to the door and tugged.

Inside it was pitch black except for a small torch to light a narrow hallway. "Blaine?" Kurt called. "Blaine?" He yelled louder. There was sounds of movement ahead and Kurt froze trying to hear anything. "Reggie?" He filled his name with distaste and hatred.

He heard the familiar heartless laugh and ran towards it. Kurt found himself in the room he had been dreaming about. He could fully see it now. Stone walls, stone floor, shelves of bottles and jars on one wall, an array of weapons on the opposite wall, and chains hooked up to a pulley system on the wall in front of him. Blaine was still unconscious. Kurt ran towards him without thinking.

"Blaine!" Are you-" Kurt stopped. Something was wrong. The blood was gone, and there was none of Blaine's warmth, not even a hint of Blaine's scent. It wasn't Blaine. Kurt turned around to find Reggie smirking at him. "Where is he?" Kurt slammed Reggie into the wall and all he did was laugh and nod towards the unconscious boy who was obviously not Blaine.

Kurt turned and watched as the figure who looked like his boyfriend morphed into a demonic smokey form with glowing red eyes. Kurt gasped as it grabbed a bottle from the shelve and threw it at his feet. It was a trap. Blaine was probably still safe at his grandmother's house, that's why Cassi had nothing to report. As the contents of the bottle turned to smokey vapor Kurt began to feel faint. More poison, or maybe it was sleeping gas, Kurt didn't know. All he knew was that he was collapsing to the floor, the last thing he saw was Reggie's evil, triumphant expression.

* * *

><p>Blaine had had enough of spells. If his grandmother tried to cram any more information into his brain he was going to explode. "Grandma, would it be too much trouble to take a break. I don't know how much more I can handle."<p>

Sage let out a light laugh. "Of course. I had meditation planned for later, but we can switch off between them to give you some breaks."

"I meant a real break. You're trying to cram a year's worth of information into an four hour lesson. It's just not possible."

"Oh stop. I am only covering the essentials for now. Each day that we get before Armageddon's return I will teach you more, but on the off chance he shows up tomorrow I want you to be prepared"

"I understand that, I do, but if I have no energy to fight, I won't be of much help." Blaine saved the page in the book, closed it and pushed it aside.

"Alright, alright. I'll make some lunch. Meditate in the mean time." She gave him a pointed look and left.

Blaine massaged his temples. "Right meditate." He crossed his legs and sat up straight on the center of the table. He quickly found himself in his "happy place" and half expected Kurt to be there again but he wasn't. Blaine got up from the meadow and walked towards the waterfall. From what he gathered last time, Kurt had found a way inside the mountain. There was something else knew by the waterfall. A small patch of tiny pink bell shaped flowers, pink lilies of the valley, were growing alongside the bank of the river. They led a path to the side of the waterfall. He could feel a presence, maybe it was Kurt. Blaine climbed up the small rock steps and was just about to look behind the waterfall when his grandmother broke his trance.

"Blaine!" by her tone it sounded like she had been calling him for some time.

Blaine came back to reality and rubbed his eyes. "I..what?"

"You were in there for almost an hour. Are you alright?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sage forced a plate of food at him. "Take a break. Eat."

Blaine nodded, though he really wanted to get back to that waterfall.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was pain, pain everywhere. After a few seconds he began to pinpoint certain areas that were in more pain than others. His wrists, his ankles, his arm, his back. Kurt slowly opened his eyes taking in the horrible situation he had walked into. There was a large bloody burn mark on his inner arm that felt like it was on fire. His wrists and ankles were bloody and chained to the pulley system with a demon by the lever. Said demon had the control over the chains and could put Kurt in any position Reggie demanded, right now the chains were loose making Kurt hang like a marionette.<p>

Kurt shifted his feet so he was standing, but he arms remained hanging over his head. Reggie had what looked like a large fire poker in his hands wielded like a spear. He dipped the end into a small bowl of bubbling red liquid. Another demon held it there for him as Reggie walked towards Kurt.

"Ah look who's awake." Reggie said in a maliciously sweet tone.

Kurt flinched and backed himself up against the cold stone wall. He realized then, that his shirt was missing. He felt self conscious and exposed, but the rage within him overpowered those feelings. "What have you done to me?"

Reggie laughed his heartless laugh. "Poor ignorant Kurt. Didn't your angel friends tell you?"

Fear flickered across Kurt's eyes.

"Angels can be vanquished too, it's just a lot harder to do."

Kurt let out an audible gasp which only fueled Reggie's fun.

"Are you scared?" Reggie's face was mere inches from Kurt's and Kurt turned away refusing to face him. "Aw don't be like that." His tone only made Kurt shudder. He had to find a way out. "Well you are absolutely no fun." He feigned disinterest and grabbed the poker from his demon minion. "I guess it's up to me to make things more interesting." Reggie nodded to the demon at the chains and Kurt found himself suspended over the floor, his back at the perfect angle for Reggie to reach. He held the poker above Kurt's back and a single drop of the red liquid landed on Kurt's porcelain skin.

The second it made contact it began to bubble and sizzle like acid. Kurt merely groaned at the pain, a response that was not satisfactory to Reggie. He dragged the poker along Kurt's back leaving a scorching burning trail of the acid-like substance. This time Kurt screamed and writhed in the chains.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt croaked, his breathing heavy from the pain that wasn't fading across his back.

"Oh? I thought I made that clear." The fake innocence in his voice only made him more infuriating. Reggie painfully grabbed Kurt's head by the hair and jerked it up, he brought his mouth close to Kurt's ear and whispered in low hiss. "I'm going to kill you." Kurt stifled a sob. Reggie let go of Kurt and bounced back to where he was standing. "Unfortunately, I can't kill you in this devastatingly boring form. You angels and your love for mortal form." Reggie snapped his fingers and his demon minion took the poker and handed him a small box. "See this?" Kurt looked up to see a bottle of a dark vomit green liquid. "_This_ will take care of that for me. Once your precious wings come out. I'll be able to kill you. Oh but don't get your hopes up." He laughed. "I will have some fun first. It's not everyday you get to torture and angel."

Tears were falling silently down Kurt's cheeks. He didn't want to be tortured, he didn't want to die, but if he let his wings out he would just be giving Reggie what he wanted. He wasted no time injecting Kurt with the potion right in the same burning spot already on his arm. Kurt fought with all of his strength to keep his wings from coming out, but Reggie was a patient man.

"Wow, stronger than I thought." He actually seemed impressed. He walked back up to Kurt and grabbed his face to make him look at the shelves. "See all of those bottles? Each one has a different anti-angel effect. Armageddon wasn't took keen on his labels and I have been absolutely _dying_ to figure out what they do." Reggie signaled for Kurt's chains to be moved and he was pulled flush with the wall, with no space to really move at all. "You don't seem to be in enough pain." His tone was far too casual. "Ah! Here's the problem, the poison has worn off of the chains." Reggie shook his head like he was fixing a plumbing problem. He grabbed a vial of black potion and put a drop of it on to each of the shackles Kurt had. Now every time Kurt's ankles or wrists touched the shackles they would burn and send searing pain through his whole body.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a scream of pain causing Reggie to smile.

"Set up the ritual, I have some potions to test." Reggie turned to Kurt with a malicious grin on his face.

Kurt's heart sank there was no way out of this alive.

* * *

><p>After another round of spells it was time for meditation again and Blaine was looking forward to it. He sat at the center of the table and began on his own.<p>

"Wait, Blaine."

Blaine peeked open one eye to look at Sage. "What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to access your full potential."

Blaine stared at her, puzzled. "I thought you said Kurt unlocked it already."

Sage shook her head. "Kurt may have unlocked the door to your full magical potential, but do you know where that door is?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when realized he had no argument.

"Exactly, now close your eyes and go within yourself."

Blaine easily slipped back into his happy place and nodded to his grandmother.

"There is a door, an entryway, somewhere you feel you can't get to."

"Behind the waterfall" Blaine thought, but just nodded.

"Find it, find the door, the lock, the entryway."

Blaine ran alongside the river and followed the trail of the lilies of the valley. He stopped at the waterfall and peeked behind it. It was too dark. The water sprayed him as he walked behind it and entered the large circular cave. He stared at the lake that occupied the entire floor, it was the color of Kurt's eyes. Floating above the center of the lake, was a black wooden door. Blaine stared at it, his grandmothers soothing directions edging him on. He tried to take a step in the lake when everything changed. Suddenly sections of rock were rising up creating a maze, the grew so tall that there was no way Blaine could see above them. He sighed as he took his first step into the maze. He had to get to that door. He just had to.

* * *

><p>By this point Kurt hand channelled his pain and sadness into rage. Blaine was the only thing that kept him had still managed to keep his wings back despite all of the poison Reggie kept pumping in him. Kurt could still remember his warmth, his eyes, how he wished he could see and feel him one last time. Reggie's patience was finally starting to wear thin. His demon minions had almost completed setting up the ritual and while he was still causing Kurt pain, it was starting to get boring.<p>

Kurt knew that will all this rage inside him, no matter how much the thought about Blaine, his wings would most like come out in knife form. The only problem was Kurt had his back pressed against the wall. Even if he let them out, they would rip through and cut up his back and maybe even cut up his arms. On the upside if they came out with enough force and at the right angle his wings could cut through the chains that held him.

"I'm bored." Reggie said like a small child. "Can I kill him yet?"

The demons nodded, the ritual was ready. They had prepared a cauldron full of a steaming potion and sticking out of it was a long spear. "Now Kurt, it's time to show me those wings." He said as if he were talking to a child. One of the demons went to the lever to move Kurt to the proper angle. All Kurt had to do was get the timing right. When the chains and the demon controlling them lined up with Kurt wingspan, "Blaine, I love you, please forgive me" Kurt thought as he finally let go.

He screamed louder and in more pain and rage than he ever had in his life as the knife-like wings ripped through his back. They cut the chains and were long enough to destroy the demon handling them. He promptly disintegrated into dust. Reggie was frozen in shock for but a moment, before he grabbed the spear from the cauldron. It was glowing with the pitch black smoke that made up most demons. Kurt pulled a knife feather from each wing. He vanquished the other demon and used the knife to knock the spear from Reggie's hands.

Kurt collapsed to the ground and finally saw the exact images from his dream. His blood on the cold, stone floor and the chains, Reggie in shadow, the potion bottles. Reggie ran after the spear. Kurt, fighting against the poisons, painfully willed his wings away. Reggie came running at him with the spear ready to strike. Kurt had little strength left and with all this poison in his system coupled with the blood loss, the blow could kill him.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran as fast as he could through the maze. He felt as if someone or something was showing him the right path. The more he ran the more he was sure Kurt was behind the door, the more he was sure Kurt was in trouble. Then he felt it, like a stab to his heart. Blaine let out a strangled sob at the rush of pain and sadness he felt. He stopped in his tracks and nearly fell to his knees. He clutched at his necklace breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine needed to get to that door now. He eyes and necklace began to glow, both within the cave and back at the library with sage.

"Blaine?" Sage was concerned, Blaine had begun to levitate off the table.

Blaine hands glowed as the maze morphed into stairs leading him towards the door. He ran with all of his might and pulled the door wide open and ran through.

"Blaine!" Sage jumped up and gasped. Blaine had completely disappeared from the library in a bright flash.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself inside the stone room, with Reggie racing towards Kurt with a spear, his back turned to Blaine. He was still glowing and shot a huge powerful energy blast that knocked the spear out of his hands.<p>

Reggie stopped abruptly and turned around. Kurt looked passed him and saw the familiar figure of his beloved boyfriend.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, a smile ghosted his lips as he collapsed into a small pool of his own blood.

Blaine blasted Reggie again, this time into a wall, practically breaking it in the process. He ran to Kurt but had turn around to stop Reggie from stabbing him. Blaine grabbed a sword from the array of weapons and blocked the spear. Eventually the magic from Blaine combined with the metal of the sword, sliced the spear in half. Reggie tried stabbing at Blaine but he was quick and managed to get the spear from Reggie's hands. Reggie grabbed for another weapon and charged Blaine impacting on the poisoned spear. Reggie fell backwards choking in pain. Blaine blasted the shackles off Kurt's wrists and ankles before gingerly picking him up and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Sage and Val were muttering spells and trying to figure out where Blaine had gone when there was another flash of light and he appeared on the library table carrying a half-dead Kurt in his arms.<p>

"Oh my-" Sage clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Blaine, what happened?" Val stood and stared at the bloody boy in her nephew's arms.

Blaine's glowing ceased as he stumbled off the table. "Help him. Poisoned. He's dying." Blaine sobbed before he, too passed out. Val caught them both with difficulty before using her limited telekinesis. She floated them quickly to their healing room, with Sage on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>I also have a lot of info that doesn't make it in the story so if stuff doesn't make sense or if you have any questions, ask me about it on tumblr (because I check there most often) k8y411[dot]tumblr[dot]com<strong>


End file.
